A Troublesome Confession
by InosanaYamanaka13
Summary: For Shikamaru, confessing your feelings to someone can be troublesome. Especially if the one you'll be confessing to happens to be a blonde, bossy, annoying loudmouth! Follow Shikamaru as he writes and gives love letters and gifts to Ino. Not to mention the secrets he'll discover. One question remains. Does she love him the way he does? (Well, the answer is yes but he doesn't know)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction. So,if the first part sucks, please don't hesitate to comment. It would really help... I give you ShikaIno...(to the ShikaTema fans out there, SORRY!)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Naruto character in this story

**A Troublesome Confession**

**Chapter 1: THEY'RE IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER, AND THEY DON'T KNOW IT**

It was another peaceful morning in the Konoha. Shikamaru was at his cloud watching spot, only he wasn't cloud watching… He was pacing around mumbling the weirdest things to himself…. "How about this 'Ino, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met and I sorta like you. And, I was thinking…. Maybe we could go on a date later? ... No, that sounds stupid… How about….." Shikamaru kept on mumbling to no one in particular. You see, the Nara had feelings for Ino since they met ( InosanaYamanaka13:talk about a long crush…) and he decided to confess his feelings for her very soon, he practiced there so that he wouldn't be heard by his parents or his sister, Shikatana. "AAAAAARRRRGGGG….. THIS IS HOPELESS!" he yelled in frustration. He had been doing this for an hour already.

Meanwhile, Inosana Yamanaka, Ino's older sister and head of the Konoha Alliance (an alliance composed of all the heirs and heiresses of their respective clans), was in the training field doing her usual morning routine. She was currently an ANBU and had been training for over two hours out of boredom. The first hour was peaceful; the second was terribly unpleasant "SHUT THE FUDGE UP ALREADY!" She protested in the general direction of Shikamaru's rantining. His voice was easily heard when in range of the training field. In short, Inosana heard EVERYTHING! She gave up on yelling because she had done it for an hour already and she was fed up with doing so. In the end, she decided to see who was making such a racket at 5 o'clock in the morning. She leaped unto the highest branch of a willow tree and eavesdropped on the Nara boy. "I can't believe a girl could do this to me…. *sigh* Troublesome Ino…."he groaned. Inosana nearly fell from the branch when she heard this "Shikamaru likes Ino…. And, she likes him back…" Inosana said jaw-dropped and eyes widened recalling what her sister told her night before...

*FLASHBACK*

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Come in!" Inosana said. The door opened, revealing a light blonde-haired girl in a lavender nightgown. Inosana just smiled at her sister as she closed the bedroom door "So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about this time, Ino?" Inosana asked as Ino sat at the edge of the bed clasping her hands together "I don't love Saskue anymore. But, I love Shkamaru." She said with a light pink blush. Inosana's eyes widened in shock, at the same time, she felt happy for her sister because she had found the one she truly loved "I hope that you find the happiness I had when I learned that Itachi loved me." Inosana said "Me too, sis. Well,*yawn* goodnight, Inosana." Ino said as she reached for the door" Sweet dreams, Ino Nara." Inosana joked. Ino just smiled and left.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Inosana did her best to keep herself from laughing too loud at the fact that they both liked each other and neither one knew it. _They're such a sweet couple..._she thought to herself. Inosana chose to remain and watch the poor 16 year-old Nara boy make a total fool of himself. "Poor, Shikamaru. That boy needs help, ASAP!" she said as she took out her communicator and contacted the one person she knew who could help him out, Itachi Uchiha. _He__**did**__make the first move…_ Inosana thought to herself

"Hello?"

"What's up, sweetie?"

"I need you to help 'Tana's brother."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because he's having the same problem you had when we were 14 years old. When you told me you loved me…."

"Sure, I'll help. Anything for you."

"You're so sweet. Thanks. I love you."

"I love you, too. So, where is he?"

"_At his favourite cloud watching spot."_

"Okay. Thanks."

And the call ended. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Shikamaru hollered. "No, it's not. You just need a bit of help."Inosana said from the branch "Who said that?" Shikamaru asked. Inosana jumped down from the willow and landed on her feet without losing her balance. Shikamaru's eyes widened with fear. He knew that his sister would surly know his crush and so will the rest of the Konoha Alliance. "How long have you been up there?" he asked "About an hour or so…" Inosana replied "Don't tell Ino." He said sternly "Course not. But, you seriously need help. I still can't believe a guy with an IQ of 200 doesn't know a thing about love." She joked "Help?" he begged _He's getting desperate…_Inosana thought "Don't worry. Help's on the way." she said with a smirk _I don't like where this is heading…._Shikamaru thought.

There you have it. Don't forget to comment and review...


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all the people who reviewed and followed this, it really helps. Here's chapter 2.

**A Troublesome Confession**

**Chapter 2: The perfect plan**

Shikamaru was right. Because, after about 30 minutes, Itachi arrived with some unexpected company….." Why did you bring THEM?" Inosana yelled upon seeing the rest of the Konoha Alliance with him" Thought I could use a bit of help." Itachi explained. Inosana just smiled. Itachi always knew what she needed even before she said it "You got a point there…." Inosana said" Hate to interrupt guys but, I just wanted to know... Who does my brother like, anyway?" Shikatana asked. Inosana laughed looking at Shikamaru who was scowling" I hate you, Inosana. Even if you're my sister's best friend and you're the older sister of my true love…" when Shikamaru said this, he immediately hit himself on the head _**STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! NOW SHIKATANA KNOWS…**_he thought. His sister just stood there, jaw-dropped & shocked at what she had just heard" You mean….? 'Sana, you're okay with this!?" she asked looking at her best friend" Of course she is... "Jana, Sakura's older sister, chimed in "After all, Ino…" before Jana could even finish her sentence, she saw Inosana give her a glare. Jana knew very well what her glare meant and decided not to continue. "So, um… What's the plan?" Chojuro said "First, we need to help Shikamaru with what he needs to say…. He's been at it all morning and, as far as I'm concerned, he's **TERRIBLE**!" Inosana exclaimed looking at the Nara boy" Okay, then. Hey, Kuruta, Tenji! What's wrong?" Venji, Kiba's older brother, asked Kuruta, Hinata's older sister, and Tenji, Neji's older brother. They had activated their Byakugans "The Kazekage and his siblings are coming to the village." Kuruta explained" So what? Venji said "It means Temari's coming. And, we all know that she **LOVES** him!" Tenzu, Naruto's older brother, exclaimed "Not to metion that Sai likes Ino." Inosana pointed out "So, we need to keep Sai and Temari away from Ino and Shikamaru. This won't be easy." Jana said "I know… That's why I'm gonna get some help…" Inosana said "Who!?" they all asked in unison" You'll find out…" she said as she gave them a knowing look and left.

Okay, this ends the second chapter. Hope you like it…


	3. Chapter 3

If you want to know who Inosana's gonna ask help from, this will reveal the answer. Here's Chapter 3.

**A Troublesome Confession**

**Chapter 3: Generation to generation**

Inosana raced off into the village to get some help. "Hey, Sakura! Hi, Saskue!" Inosana said upon seeing the pair "Hey, Inosana! What's with the worried look?" Sakura said "Huh? What're you talking about?" Inosana protested. But, even she knew that she had her worried look on. "What's wrong?" Saskue asked "*sigh* Do you know?" Inosana asked them "What, that Ino likes Shikamaru? Yeah!" Sakura said "Hold on, Ino likes Shikamaru?" Saskue exclaimed "That's what I just said!" Sakura said "Cause Shikamaru likes Ino." He explained "WHAAAAAA….!? Inosana…" Sakura exclaimed. Inosana was trying her best to supress a smile but, backfires and ended up laughing her head off "How did you know about Shikamaru's love for Ino, anyway?" Saskue asked "PLEASE… He's been working on what he'll say to her since 5am!" Inosana exclaimed recalling that morning. "And he asked for **YOU'RE **help? Really now…?" Sakura asked "Okay, I'll admit. I over-heard his little 'practice session' this morning. And, trust me, **HE NEEDS HELP**..." Inosana said remembering how stupid Shikamaru sounded "Whoa, time-out. Are you saying you need **OUR **help?" Sakura said in shock. "Yeah… Will you help me keep Temari and Sai away from Shikamaru and Ino?" Inosana asked "Wait! I understand why you want to keep Temari away but, why Sai?" Saskue asked _He doesn't know. Stupid!_ Inosana thought to herself "Because Sai likes Ino! I thought you knew…" Sakura groaned "Oh yeah… Sure! We'll even tell the others." Saskue said "Great! Thanks! Just don't tell Gaara or Kankuro. I'll take care of it." Inosana said "You sure about that? I mean, Temari might want to know what you'll be telling them…" Saskue said "Let me guess. You want us to text Naruto and Hinata to distract Temari while you talk to the other two." Sakura said "Yep. Good luck!" Inosana said to them "Wait! Where are Shikamaru and the rest of the Alliance?" Saskue asked "At his favourite cloud watching spot." Inosana said and left for the Hokage mansion. Where she hopes to find Gaara and Kankuro…

Well, that ends this chapter. Now you know who Inosana was referring to as her help. Hahahahahaha… Until the next one…


	4. Chapter 4

I just couldn't wait to write this. So, here's Chapter 4.

**A Troublesome Confession**

**Chapter 4: Temari's Lie**

Inosana ran as fast as she could to the Hokage mansion. When she reached there, she saw the Kazekage and his siblings. _I just __**KNEW**__ it… I hope that Saskue and Sakura did what they agreed to do…_ Inosana thought to herself. "Greetings! Lord Kazekage, Temari, Kankuro. How's Suna?" Inosana asked in a professional tone only **she** could pull off "Hi, Inosana! Listen, I wanted to talk to you…" Temari said "Erm… Actually, I wanted to talk to your brothers. If you don't mind. Gaara, Kankuro, come with me." Inosana said "No way are you telling my brothers something and excluding me." Temari yelled "But, Temari… I don't think you'd like to know about…" Inosana was about to continue, when Hinata came out of the mansion "Temari! We **so** need to talk…" Hinata said in a tone even Inosana was shocked to hear "Uuuhhh… Hinata… I'm a little busy…" Temari said hoping Hinata would leave "Oh! Hi, guys! You don't mind, do you?" Hinata said "No, not at all…" Inosana said "Great! C'mon, Temari!" Hinata pleaded "*sigh* Fine…" Temari said in submission "After you…" Hinata said gesturing to Temari that she should go first. She agreed and went ahead. When Temari's back was turned, Hinata winked back. This made Inosana heave a sigh of relief _They did it just in time… _Inosana thought" So… What is it, Inosana?" Kankuro asked" I need you to help me keep your 'beloved' sister away from Shikamaru." Inosana said and explained **EVERYTHING**. "So, Temari and Shikamaru aren't in a relationship, huh? I knew she was lying!" Gaara said "What do you mean?" Inosana asked "You see, Temari's been saying that she and Shikamaru are dating. And, as I suspected, she's been lying this whole time!" Kankuro explained _So __**that's **__why… _Inosana thought recalling what happened on her way there…

***FLASHBACK***

As Inosana made her way to the Hokage mansion, she saw Ino in tears. "Hey, sis! What's wrong?" Inosana said approaching her sister "It's nothing." Ino said trying to convince her sister nothing was wrong when there was… "Then, why are you crying?" Inosana asked "I'm not crying!" Ino yelled but, even she knew she couldn't lie to Inosana. "Just tell me…" Inosana said "Listen, I gotta go…" Ino said running away from her sister…

***END OF FLASHBACK***

All of a sudden, Naruto approached them "Hey, guys!" he said "I **seriously **owe you guys… Not to mention Saskue and Sakura for giving you the heads-up…" Inosana said "Anytime. And anything to help Shikamaru. Gaara, Kankuro, let's go. We have things to discuss." Naruto said "Sorry to disturb…" Inosana said "Not a problem. We'll go there as soon as we're done." Gaara said "But, who'll distract Temari?" Inosana asked "Don't worry! We'll take care of it." Kankuro reassured. Inosana bid farewell to them and left.

Okay, chapter 4: done! Hope you guys like it!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not sure whether or not the last chapter was good. To make-up, here's Chapter 5.

**A Troublesome Confession**

**Chapter 5: The Plan**

Inosana raced off to the cloud watching spot. She was shocked to find, not only Shikamaru and the Alliance, but also Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, even Karin and Suigetsu, who were also dating. What shocked her most was that Kakashi, Anko, Asuma, Kurenai, Iruka and Guy were there too! "Uuuuummmmm… Guys? What's going on?" Inosana said as she approached them "We're here to help!" Tenten said proudly "So they were all the help you could get? Inosana, you've outdone yourself!" Shin, Shino's older sister, said "Agreed. You really thought ahead on this one, oh 'brave leader'" Tonton, Tenten's older brother, joked "Enough small talk. Let's discuss, shall we? Itachi, what progress have you guys made while I was gone?" Inosana asked "He has gotten better…" Leana, Lee's older sister, said "I wasn't talking to you" Inosana said "We've had more progress than I expected. The only real problem is when to tell her and how he should do it because confessing is just to cliché. So, any ideas?" Itachi said "He could write letters to her…" Karin said "Yeah… And then, he could serenade her and then, confess!" Sakura added "Thanks! But, I'm a **horrible** singer! And, I'm **terrible** at writing letters…" Shikamaru said "Aren't those the reasons why many girls like you? Because, Temari says she likes you because of your singing voice and writing skills." Gaara said from behind us. He had just arrived with Naruto, Hinata, and Kankuro with him. "So… How did you stall Temari?" Inosana asked "We told her that Shikamaru was at Ichiraku. We gave her a list of places he would be except here and the training field." Kankuro said "Good. At least there's one plan that's working…" Tenji groaned "So, we'll do it?" Shikatana asked. They all looked, expectantly, at Shikamaru "*sigh* Fine, I'll do it..." he said "Now, how are we gonna stall Temari and Sai?" Jana said "**WHOA!** Time-out, sis. Sai likes Ino?" Sakura exclaimed "You didn't know...? No offense, but it was pretty obvious…" Sasuke said "HEY! I don't keep tabs on Ino on stuff like that…" Sakura protested "We have a bigger problem… **Ino's dad**..." Chouji said "*sigh* We know… That's why; I'm taking care of it. The rest of you; stall Temari, stall Sai, or help Shikamaru in writing letters to Ino. I'll do my best to convince my dad to quit being so over-protective…" Inosana said as she rolled her eyes "Okay!" they said in unison. And, they all separated. Inosana went alone; Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten went to find Ino; Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and the guys in the Alliance stayed to help Shikamaru with his first letter for Ino; Shikatana and the rest of the girls decided to get flowers to go with the letter; Gaara and Kankuro kept thinking of ways to stall Temari; Lee, Chouji, Kiba, and Shino decided to help deliver the letters and gifts because they could do it unnoticed; and Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, Anko, and Guy decided to stall Sai. So, this is; basically; their plan to get Ino and Shikamaru together.

-About an hour after, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten were comforting Ino. And, Inosana; as always; was right. She was crying because of what Temari had told her. Inosana had already told the girls about the lie Temari had been spreading. "Ino… They're not dating!" Sakura said for what felt like the 50th time already. Ino was already crying when they found her near the pond in the park. "How are you so sure?" Ino said still sobbing. She had been crying there for an hour already before the girls found her and another hour has passed; and she's **still **crying! "This isn't like you, Ino! I mean, you rarely cared if someone said that Sasuke was dating someone before… So, why do you care now?" Hinata said "Because, I never; truly; loved Sasuke…" Ino said softly. They were all shocked, especially Sakura" Then, why is it you fought me for him?" Sakura asked "Because, I wanted to prove to you that I could be better than you…" Ino said "Ino… You didn't have to do that. I mean, Sakura can never compare to you when it comes to Mind type ninjustu… So, you don't need to prove anything." Tenten said "But, I'm probably the only kunoichi who doesn't have a boyfriend!" Ino said causing her to cry **even more**! "Ino… It doesn't matter! So what if you are the only one? You're one of the strongest kunoichi in the Konoha. That's something you can be proud of. And, the fact you're single proves you **can** stand alone… That you don't need a man by your side!" Sakura yelled "Saskura's right, Ino. You're strong. You don't need a man to prove that." Hinata said. Tenten just nodded in agreement. "But, I wish someone would love me for being me. And, I'm not referring to Sai. It's not like I'm wishing for flowers or something like that…" Ino said. As if on cue, a beautiful bouquet of flowers dropped into her open hand. She stared at the flowers in shock while the girls looked up into the branches of the near-by trees. They all did their best to supress their laughter when they saw Shikamaru up in the trees. Ino squealed with glee which made Shikamaru smile and leave "Girls! Read this!" Ino exclaimed. They did so. Then, they were all squealing. The letter said:

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are! _

_-Your Secret Admirer_

"Whoever sent this, it's not Sai. That's for sure." Ino said cluching the flowers close to her heart and they all ran to Ino's house…

Sorry for the delay. The typhoon shut down the internet connection and school started just this week. Anyway, hope you like this chapter…


	6. Chapter 6

To make-up for the delay… Here's Chapter 6. By the way, Inosana's narrating this chapter.

**A Troublesome Confession**

**Chapter 6: The Role of an Older Sister**

I'm in my room, when I heard it. Ino's screaming was very familiar to me. Her screams are usually screams of joy. But, there was a time that her scream was of terror and fear. I hated this memory. The day I failed my role as her sister… Her protector…

***FLASHBACK***

It was about six months ago, in May. I had just finished training when I heard explosions; one at the Konoha archives which held the forbidden jutus of the village, the other near the Uchiha clan base where Sasuke and the revived Uchiha clan lived. I contacted the Alliance "Jana, get all units to the…" I said when she interrupted me "We're already here. And we're battling Kisame… You know what that means…" Jana said reminding me that Itachi was his partner in the Akatsuki "He's at the Uchiha clan base. Be careful, Jana. I'm gonna stop him." I said "You too, 'Sana. One more thing…" Jana said "Well, what is it?" I asked "You'll **ALWAYS **be my best friend." Jana said. I smiled at her words. You see, Sakura and Ino are the younger versions of me and Jana, not only because they're our little sisters but, also because we were like them when we were their age… In short, we used to fight over Itachi. But, unlike Ino, I truly loved him. For some reason, Sakura and I received the same fate, the guys we loved, loved us too. "And you'll **ALWAYS** be mine!" I said and ended the transmission. I ran as fast as I could to the place of the second explosion. And, I was right; Itachi was there and; as I expected, he was fighting Sasuke. I sneaked-up on him and attacked. Unfortunately, he saw it coming and dodged it. I landed on my feet and turned to face him. "It's good to see you again, Inosana." Itachi said not even trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice "Wish I could say the same, Itachi. But I won't let you do the same thing twice. Prepare to die!" I said "I won't let you kill the clan again, Itachi!" Sasuke said as he tried to stab his brother in the back. Itachi dodged it and the boy fell. The fight lasted a while, until… "Inosana!" Ino screamed "Ino! **DON'T COME HERE!**" I screamed. She came into view and kept running to where the battle was happening "*evil laugh* I know your weakness, Inosana…" Itachi said _**OH NO! INO!**_ I screamed in my thoughts. I knew he was aiming for **INO**! When she reached the battlefield, Itachi trapped her in a headlock. "**INO!**"I screamed "**HEEEEEEEELP!**" Ino screamed "Hold still, Ino. I'll save you!" Sasuke said. A memory came back to me in a flash at Sasuke's words. Suddenly, Itachi changed into Danzo and Ino changed into Karin with a chidori blade in her stomach. "SASUKE… **NOOOOOOOO!**" I screamed but it's too late. He's done the same thing as before… He stabbed Ino in the stomach, he's knocked Itachi out, but I know he wouldn't be down for long. I ran to her side, tears in my eyes "**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE BE OKAY!**" I said holding her hand "WHAT HAPPENED!?" a voice called out in the distance. It was **Shikamaru**! The expression on my face said it all, he was about to hit Sasuke when I stood in his way "We need to save her." I said sternly. He scowled then, grabbed Ino's body and left. Just in time too, because Itachi's gotten up and the fight continued. We, eventually, defeated him and I revived him using Rinnegan. You see, Orochimaru made me a 'special' Curse Mark subject. Special because he gave me an Absorption Mark which lets me absorb the abilities of **dead** **ninja**. So, basically, I can use the abilities of all the past Hokages… Itachi was revived and all evil left his soul. "Now, to stop your partner." I said then; turned to face Sasuke "I almost forgot… **TAKE THIS!**" I punched him, making him fly all the way to the archives. When we arrived, they had already defeated Kisame. With help from their siblings… "Sakura. You may want to run to the hospital to see your best friend…" I said. Sakura's eyes widened when she heard these word and she ran as fast as she could to the hospital with me behind her. When we reached there, Shikamaru was at the door of Ino's hospital room. What was worse was that dad was there "How is she?" I asked "She's fine. Just injured but, it could have been worse if Shikamaru hadn't gotten her here in time." Shikaku said smiling at his son "I owe it to Inosana. If she hadn't yelled at me, I would've beaten Sasuke up and Ino would be dead by now." He said. "We'll all be busy tomorrow… So, who'll stay with Ino?" I asked "I will! I'm not busy tomorrow anyway." Shikamaru said. "Inosana, you are grounded for a week for being unable to protect your sister." Dad said. I just nodded. I deserved it because I wasn't able to save my sister.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Inosana… Inosana?" a voice called out to me. It was Ino. "Huh?" I said. Her voice had snapped me back to the real world. I felt my cheeks were stinging and wet… I knew that I had cried "You okay?" she asked me. I looked at her face then, her stomach and I gave her a weak smile. I don't want her to see me in my weakest moments because I **HAVE **to be strong for **BOTH OF US**. "Yeah… I'm okay…" I said with all the happiness I could muster "You sure?" she asked still unsure of my attitude "Yeah…" I said with a weak smile. I can let her know I'm having problems because it's my role as her older sister. To be strong for her and to protect her, something I have failed in…

That ends chapter 6. Next chapter, its Ino's turn to narrate. Until then you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Ino's turn to narrate as promised. Here's Chapter 7.

**A Troublesome Confession**

**Chapter 7: The Reason Why She Likes Him**

"Sis'… Don't lie to me… What's wrong?" I asked Inosana. She had been crying for a few minutes and I was worried. "It's just that I remembered something that would **always **make me cry…" she explained "Okay!" I said although I knew there was more to that. "Ino, why do you like him anyway?" she asked "Well… Do you still remember what happened six months ago?" I asked. She just looked at me then, looked down. I could tell she remembered that day clearly "It's not your fault. It's me who should apologize. I didn't listen to you. I'm sorry." I said "No, you don't need to. I was the one who wasn't able to protect you. How could I live with myself knowing that I had failed as your sister? It's me who should apologize." She said with tears in her eyes "Anyway, yes. I remember. Why?" "Well…"

***FLASHBACK*** (Ino is saying what happened while the flashback plays in her head)

"I woke up two days after that. I looked to the right side of the hospital bed. I saw Shikamaru there by my side. I assumed he was asleep. I turned to the left and started to cry. "He **almost **killed me and I cared about him. How could he do this to me?" I said as I cried "Quit crying Ino. It's just gonna worsen you wound." Shikamaru told me "Shika…maru?" I said between sobs "How're ya feeling?" he asked "I've had worse…" I said "It's good to hear that." He said. I tried my best to stand up and hugged him "Thanks for being there for me, Shikamaru." I said still crying. He put his arms around me and I realized that I was blushing "Now, to get you back into bed." He said and he carried me in his arms. That's when I realized I loved him this whole time."

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"So, that's why?" she said. I nodded in agreement "Well, since when?" she asked "Since we met…" I said. She stared at me in shock "Something wrong?" I asked "No. It's just that I… I'm so sorry Ino. If I had only…" she stopped talking the minute I hugged her "…Ino?" she said "Don't be sorry. I mean, if that didn't happen, I wopuldn't have figured out that I liked Shikamaru." I said. She put her arms around me and we hugged. "I love you, sis'" she said "Same here, sis'" I said.

This chapter's done. Please review. Until the next one, guys!


	8. Chapter 8

This is to make up for the very long delay. Here's chapter 8.

**A Troublesome Confession**

**Chapter 8: Father and daughter**

"Inosana has really taken after their mother." Inoichi said softly. He was listening to the sisters' conversation and had opened the door slightly to see what was going on. "Listen, I gotta go. I've got stuff to do." He heard Ino say as she stood up "Okay. Oh yeah, by the way, I know you've got an admirer. Whoever it is, I hope dad won't grind him to bits." Inosana joked. Ino just laughed and walked towards the door "See ya later!" she beamed. Inoichi had less than a minute to run and hide from his youngest daughter. He ran down the hall to the master bedroom which was a few doors away from Inosana's room. He successfully hid and wasn't caught by his daughters. Supposedly, he was gonna talk to Inosana about something about their clan but now, he has forgotten about it and wanted to talk to her about something else. He went to her door and knocked "Come in!" she said and Inoichi did so "Oh! Dad, it's you. Is there a problem in our clan, again?" Inosana asked "No. Can't a father just talk to his daughter?" he said "So, what is it?" she asked "I'm sorry. I know you think I'm over-protective when it comes to Ino and that I pressure you too much. So, I'm sorry!" he said. This caught Inosana completely off-guard. She stood up and hugged her father "Don't be, dad! I know that you're doing it because you love us. Thanks. Thanks for being the best dad ever." She said. Inoichi smiled at his oldest daughter and wrapped his arms around her "I love you, sweetie!" he said. They hugged for a few seconds "So, are you still dating him?" Inoichi asked breaking away. Inosana looked up at her father and smiled "Yes! Did you know Ino likes someone else?" Inosana said "Who is he?" Inoichi said "The son of Lord Shikaku." She said. When Inoichi heard this, he smiled like a loon "You okay dad?" Inosana asked "Yes. I'm very okay. Does Shikamaru like her too?" he said. Inosana started to laugh "What's so funny?" Inoichi asked as they sat on the bed "Because he's her secret admirer. Don't tell her." She said "Your secret is safe with me." Inoichi said. As if on cue, they heard Ino squealing "What's…?" Inoichi said standing up but, Inosana held his arm "Don't worry, dad. Just wait for it…" Inosana said. As if on cue, Ino barged into the room "Hey, dad! Sis! Read this!" she said holding out a note. Here's what it said;

_You are my first romance and I'm willing to take a chance. That 'til life is through, I'll still be loving you._

_Your Secret Admirer_

Inosana just smiled at her sister "That's so sweet! I wonder who sent it." Inosana said sarcastically "He even sent me this!" she said holding out a violet teddy bear. "Aaaaawwww… That's so sweet!" Inosana said "I know! Anyway, see ya!" she said and left. Inosana ran to the window and found Shino standing outside. He looked up and gave Inosana a thumbs-up. Inosana smiled and turned to her father "My plan…" she said. "Inoichi smiled "Good job and good luck, sweetheart!" Inoichi said going out the door. Inosana gave a sigh of relief _That was easy enough. I wonder how the others are doing… Guess I'll know soon_ Inosana thought.

I'm done with this one. Expect this to get very boring in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, guys. This chapter has **A LOT** going on. Sorry if this one's too chaotic and if some characters are **OOC**. Here's chapter 9.

**A Troublesome Confession**

**Chapter 9: Side Stories**

Meanwhile, in the streets of the Konoha, Temari was still looking for Shikamaru. She had been looking for him **ALL DAY** in the places her brothers had told her he would be but, she couldn't find him. She even looked for him in the training field and his favorite cloud watching spot but, he wasn't there.

***FLASHBACK***

"Guys! Temari's coming!" Gaara yelled. He was assigned to be the look-out in case his sister or Ino would come "SHIKAMARU!** HIDE!**" Sasuke yelled. Shikamaru nodded and hid behind a bush while the others stayed in the open "Hey guys. Did any of you see Shikamaru?" Temari said upon reaching them "Did you try the Academy yet?" Kankuro asked "Not yet… Thanks!" she said and headed off. "That was too close!" Neji said when Temari was gone "Yeah. **ALL CLEAR, SHIKAMARU!**" Naruto said to the bush "Thank goodness!" he said "Okay, boys! **BACK TO WORK!**" Itachi said "**RIGHT!**" the others said in unison.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Where is he?" Temari asked herself as she walked through the streets of the Konoha alone. Then, she saw her brothers a few blocks away and was enraged "**GAAAARRRRRRAAAAAAA! KAAAAAANNNNNKKKKUURRRRRRRROOOOO!**" she screamed "Uh-oh!" they said in unison and hid in a near-by bush. Lucky for them, Temari ran right past them "*sigh* Too close…" Kankuro said to his brother as they went out into the open "Agreed… I hope we won't run into her anytime soon…" Gaara said "Let's go. BEFORE **SHE** COMES BACK!" Kankuro said. Gaara agreed and they went in the opposite direction their sister took.

Later that day, Tenten, and Sakura were taking a stroll in the village streets "Do you think they'll make it?" Sakura asked "Who?" "Ino and Shikamaru. Do you think they'll make it?" Sakura said "Well… Yeah!" Tenten said. Sakura smiled recalling the best day of her life.

***FLASHBACK***

Sakura had just returned from her mission and decided to check on Ino's condition. When she reached the hospital, she saw Sasuke standing at the window of Ino's hospital room "Do you like her?" she asked as she approached him "No… I just feel sorry for her. **THIS IS MY FAULT! IF ONLY I…**" Sasuke was interrupted by Sakura's hug "Sakura?" "It's not **entirely your fault**… It's her fault for being so stupid…" Sakura said making Sasuke laugh and wrap his arms around her "Thanks! Listen, I need to tell you something…" "Hmm…" she said lifting her head up to see his face "I love you, Sakura. I know I should have told you before but, I…" he was cut off again by her this time, she kissed him on the lips. Ino saw this from her window and smiled. "Sasuke… I love you too…" Sakura said with a smile. "Sakura! Ino's looking for you." Shikamaru said "Okay…" Sakura said and entered the room "I'm so happy for you!" Ino said as Sakura entered "You saw that and you're not mad?" Sakura asked in shock "Yes. I saw and heard everything. And I won't kill you for saying that I'm stupid." Ino said jokingly "Guess this means I lose…" "I'm sorry, Ino. I hope you find the one you'll truly love, someday" Sakura said "I think I already have." Ino said and revealed to her that she liked Shikamaru.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"You okay, Sakura?" Tenten asked "Yeah… I'm good." She said with a smile.

A few minutes later, at the cloud watching spot. The guys were now in the process of making the 3rd love letter and getting another gift for her. All was going well until… "**INO'S COMING!**" Gaara screamed "**EVERYONE, HIDE!**" Itachi screamed and they all hid except for Shikamaru. "Hey." Ino said as she approached him "Oh! Hi!" he replied "Can I sit down?" she asked "Sure." He replied and she took her place next to him. It was still early afternoon and the guys decided to sneak-off for a few minutes so that they could be together. **ALONE…** "So… Do you still love Sasuke?" he asked "Nope… Someone else…" she said _it's you, Shikamaru! You're the one I love…_ Ino thought"So… Who is he?" he asked trying his best not took look jealous at the guy she loved _WHOEVER THIS GUY IS… __**I'M GONNA KILL HIM!**_ Shikamaru thought "It's a secret for now…" she said "Okay…" he said and they continued talking until late afternoon.

While all this was happening, Inosana was walking though the village when she came across Chojuro's twin sister, Choujina. "Hey!" Inosana said approaching her. Choujina just smiled at her friend as she approached. Knowing Inosana since they were kids, Choujina uses Inosana's way of greeting as a way to tell her mood:

**SHE GREETS FIRST**-NORMAL

**SOMEONES HAS TO SAY GREET HER ONCE**-TENSE/TROUBLED

**HAS TO GREET THREE OR MORE TIMES**-ANGERED/DEPRESSED

"What's with the wide grin, Inosana? It's creeping me out." Choujina said "Didn't your boyfriend tell you yet?" Inosana asked in shock. You see, Choujina and Sai's older brother are in a relationship. "Oh! You mean the…" Choujina stopped because she saw Temari near-by "Uh-oh!" Choujina said. Inosana looked behind her and also saw Temari "Relax… It's not like she's gonna come here." Inosana reassured. She was soon proven wrong when Temari approached them "Guys!" she said "Hey, Temari!" Inosana said "Inosana, could we talk?" she asked "Sure…" Inosana said "I need your help. I like Shikamaru and I want to tell him but, I don't know how…" Temari said "**BE YOURSELF!**" the two BFFs screamed together "Thanks! Bye." She said and went off.

Later that night, another love letter came. Here's what it said:

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along. So, why can't you see? You _belong_ with me._

_Your Secret Admirer_

Ino was over-joyed at the latest gift; a pair of golden hoop earrings. She was so happy; she couldn't sleep "Inosana, could you sing me to sleep? Please?" she pleaded "Sure…" Inosana said and sang _You've Got a Friend_ by Carole King and James Taylor and Ino fell asleep.

*reads chapter again* this chapter is **TOO CHOATIC **and some of the characters are** OOC **especially Gaara! Sorry if it was terrible, especially the ending. I'll do my best to make up for it in the next one. 'Till then guys!


	10. Chapter 10

As promised, I'm making up for the last one. I'm having a headache from all the madness that happened in school this week. Here's chapter 10.

**A Troublesome Confession**

**Chapter 10: Progress**

The next morning when Ino woke up, she found another love letter. It said:

_Drop everything down. Meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss you on the sidewalk; take away the pain. 'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_Your Secret Admirer_

Ino squealed and looked out the window. It was raining at that time (**InosanaYamanaka13: Perfect timing, Lee! Lee: Thanks!**) And Ino jumped out of bed, ran to the window and looked down because the bedrooms were on the second floor of the house. No one was there _Grrrrr… Guess he won't reveal himself yet…_ Ino thought sadly. Meanwhile, Inosana was in her room reading a book when there was a **LOUD **knock on her bedroom door…

**KNOCK…**

**KNOCK…**

**KNOCK…**

"Open!" Inosana said and the door flew open revealing a **VERY EXCITED** Ino "Check this out sis!" she said handing her sister the letter. After reading it, Inosana looked at her sister and smiled "So… What was his gift this time?" she asked "A gold necklace with a heart-shaped amethyst pendant." She said revealing the necklace she was wearing _**ARE THEY NUTS!? HOW COULD THEY AFFORD SOMETHIG LIKE THIS!?**_ Inosana thought as she looked at the necklace in shock "You like it?" Ino asked "Yeah… It's very nice…" Inosana said doing her best not to look pissed off which was easy because she could easily hide her emotions… At times… She glanced at her watch; 8:00 am. "Listen, I gotta go! **ANBU **business." She said but, in truth, she was gonna meet up with the others and work on **PHASE TWO: THE SONG**. "Oh! Okay! See ya later, sis." Ino said and left the room. The rain had finally stopped after 6 hours of it.

**(TIME SKIP: 1 HOUR LATER…)**

"Hey, guys! How's it going?" Inosana asked upon reaching the cloud watching spot. "Great! Four letters sent so far." Venji said "That's good to know." She said "So… what song will he serenade her with?" Sakura asked "_Fall for You _by Secondhand Seranade." Shikatana said "Nice choice!" Tenten said as the others agreed. "The **real **problems here are the two 'love-sick' tyrants…" Leana said as she rolled her eyes. Again, the others agreed "How're things on your end, Inosana?" Shin asked "Successful. I'm done with my end." Inosana said proudly "At least one plan's working… We can barely keep Temari away from Shikamaru." Kankuro said in anger. "It's worse for us!" Iruka exclaimed "Why is that Iruka-sensei?" Hinata asked. Iruka didn't respond so, Guy ended up telling them what happened…

***FLASHBACK***

They left and looked for Sai. They, eventually, found him talking to Suigetsu "Hey! Sai!" Kakashi screamed "Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" he asked approaching his teacher "We need you to go on a mission. This is a special reconnaissance mission that only you can accomplish." Anko explained "Will you do it?" Kurenai asked "Sure. Where will it be done and for how long?" he said "Near the Akatsuki's older hideout. We believe that there are still other members are still alive. All you need to do is to confirm our suspicions." Asuma said "This could take about a day or so. You must depart from the village tomorrow at dawn. You'll be operating alone so, be careful." Iruka said "The location is near the Hidden Grass. **GOOD LUCK!**" Azuna, Asuma's older sister, said "Thank you! I won't fail you." He said and left.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"**YOU WHAAAAA!? ARE YOU CRAZY? HE COULD GET HURT OUT THERE!**" Sai's brother exclaimed "Don't worry. We made a plan ahead of time…" Kakashi said "**HUH!?**" the others said in unison. "We sent two **ANBUS **and made them transform into Deidara and Sasori. That way, he can complete his mission and defeat them." Anko said "Don't you think he'd have figured it was a trick? I mean, he didn't receive a mission briefing from the Hokage." Tonton said "I was told about the plan before he reached my office." Naruto said "Good thinking you guys!" Inosana beamed. They continued to work on the love letters, gifts and the song throughout the day.

Meanwhile, Sai was nearing the village gates when he saw Temari "Hey!" he said "Hey! How's the mission?" she asked "Too easy." He replied "Good to know. Where are you going?" Temari asked him "Hokage mansion." He said "Oh! Okay, bye!" she said and they parted.

While this was happening, Inosana passed by Tsunade's house. You see, Tsunade decided to quit being Hokage so that Naruto could fulfill his dream. Inosana entered the house and was shocked to see Jiraya in the living room "Jiraya-sensei?" Inosana asked unsure of herself. Jiraya turned to see one of his former students standing there "Inosana! Why are you here?" he said "Just wanted to see how Tsunade-sensei is doing." She said. As if on cue, Tsunade came downstairs and saw her most beloved student "**INOSANA!**" Tsunade cried out and hugged said person "Tsunade-sensei, why are you living with **HIM?**" Inosana asked breaking away "We're getting married!" the couple said in unison "**YOU'RE GETTING WHAAAAAAAAA!?**" Inosana exclaimed and nearly fainted at the news. She was really happy for them but, she still couldn't believe it "I'm so happy for you!" Inosana said finally regaining her sanity "Thank you! Good luck with your plan!" Tsunade said "Azuna told us." Jiraya explained "Thanks! Bye and I hope you have a happy life together." Inosana said and left. Later when Inosana reached home, there was huge amount of screaming coming from Ino's room. Inosana became worried and ran upstairs to her sister's room. When she reached the door, she barged right in "What's going on in here?" she said holding her paralytic whip in her right hand. She was in her **ANBU** uniform without the mask. Although, she wore a purple tank top, skinny jeans and black boots earlier when she met up with the others, she left the house wearing her uniform. Her waist-length, light blonde hair was down but, she wore her forehead-protector on her head. She was wearing a headband earlier. "Nothing's wrong, sis!" Ino said trying to hide the 5th love letter "Don't hide it, Ino! Let her see it!" Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata cheered on "Let me see that." Inosana said as she grabbed the letter from Ino's hands. It said:

_All along I believe I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me I have love you for a thousand years and I'll love you for a thousand more._

_Your Secret Admirer_

"What was the gift this time?" Inosana asked "Chocolates and a headband." She said revealing them. Inosana looked at the gifts in shock _nice choices, boys!_ She thought smiling to herself. "Well… If anybody needs me, I'll be in my room." Inosana said and left the room. When she entered, she slammed the door behind her. She lied down on her bed and played _Our Song _by Taylor Swift and read her book. Today was a bit hectic for her but, tomorrow would be a bit better.

**DAMN IT! OOC CHARACTERS AGAIN! THERE MUST BE SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME… GAAAAHHHHH! **I'll just make up in the next one…


	11. Chapter 11

I wanted to work on this story while I still can. Nothing much is going on here anyway. Well, minus the typhoon. **GAAAAHHHHHH…** Enough of this. Here's chapter 11.

**A Troublesome Confession**

**Chapter 11: Forgiveness**

Inosana got up from bed and looked out her window. It was another sunny day. She looked at her calendar on her bedside table. Inosana nearly fainted at the note. It said; '**BRING YOUR SIBLING TO TRAINING DAY**', Inosana cursed in her thoughts. She can't continue the plan because Ino would be around. As if by request, her cellphone rang. It was Itachi. "Hello?" she said "Inosana, we've got a problem…" he said "I know! We can't continue today…" she said "Where's the training gonna take place?" he asked "Azuna-sense told me it'll be at the training grounds." She replied "Okay! See you there, sweetie…" he said "Bye, sweetie!" she said and hung up. "This'll be **TERRIBLE**!" Inosana mumbled. She got ready for the day and wore her uniform. She also braided her hair down her back. Then, Ino entered the room "Let's go!" she said. She was wearing a violet sundress and black boots. Her hair was in its usual high ponytail. "On my way, sis!" Inosana said as she put on her mask and forehead-protector on and they left the house.

**(TIME SKIP: 30 MINUTES LATER…)**

"Hey, Inosana!" Choujina said when she arrived at the training grounds. Inosana smiled and waved back "Hey!" she said as she walked over to her friend "You okay?" Choujina asked putting her right hand on Inosana's back "Just worried about how we're gonna do this…" Inosana said "Relax! We can continue after this whole thing." Choujina reassured even though she knew Inosana's mood wouldn't lighten up "Thanks." Inosana said giving her friend a weak smile. Meanwhile, all the siblings were seated on bleachers to watch them. Everyone was seated with their boyfriend or girlfriend. In short, Naruto and Hinata sat in front beside Sasuke and Sakura. Behind them were Neji and Tenten who were beside Suigetsu and Karin. The guys who were single sat next to each other. They convinced Sai to sit with them and Ino ended up sitting next to Shikamaru, which they planned that morning. "Alright, everybody! Let's make this look good, especially for our siblings." Azuna said and the training session/battles began. "First up; Itachi versus Venji!" Azuna announced as Itachi and Venji stood in front of each other and got ready to fight. The fights continued as follows (the name with * before it signifies that they won):

*Itachi vs. Venji

Leana vs. *Shin

Tonton vs. *Tenzu

Kuruta vs. *Shikatana

*Inosana vs. Jana

*Chojuro vs. Tenji

*Choujina vs. Sai's brother (it was a fair fight)

"Congratulations to all the winners! Training is over." Azuna said and everyone left. When Ino and Inosana reached home, Ino found **another **love letter. It said:

_Aren't you lovely? Aren't you wonderful? Aren't you precious? 'Cause that's why I love you._

_Your Secret Admirer_

"How did it get here?" Ino said facing her sister and giving her the letter. After reading, she looked at her sister and shook her head. In truth, she knew **exactly** how it got there…

***FLASHBACK***

It just so happened that in the middle of Leana and Shin's fight that Kiba had transferred to sit next to Shikamaru and Ino who were talking, more like she was talking and he was listening and smiling at her (**InosanaYamanaka13: YOU'RE WAY TO OBVIOUS! Shikamaru: I am NOT! Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura: Are too! Shikamaru: TROUBLESOME…**). When Shikamaru noticed, he took out a piece of paper while Ino wasn't looking and gave it him. Then, he whispered something in his ear and Kiba went back to his original seat and told Akamaru something. The big white dog barked as Kiba placed the paper on his collar and the dog left.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"So… What's the gift this time?" Inosana asked looking at her sister. As if on cue, their dad entered the room "Do either of you own this?" he said revealing a female puppy with golden fur and a violet collar "**THAT'S HIS GIFT!?**" Inosana squealed _**HE'S GONE COMPLETELY MAD FOR DOING SOMETHING LIKE THIS…**_ Inosana thought with an angered glint in her eyes but, on the outside, she looked completely sane "**IT'S SO CUTE! CAN WE KEEP HIM?**" Ino asked looking at her father and her father looked at Inosana who just shrugged "Sure…" he said with a smile "**YOU'RE THE BEST DAD! COME'RE GIRL!**" Ino said and the puppy went near her "Let's go to my room." She said and went upstairs with the dog right behind her "**ARE YOU CRAZY!?**" Inoichi yelled at Inosana when Ino was gone "**HEY! DON'T LOOK AT ME! IT'S HER 'ADMIRER' WHO DID THIS! I HAVE NO JURISTION ON THE GIFTS!**" Inosana screamed. Inoichi just sighed in exasperation and left the room. Inosana ran straight for her room, changed her clothes and dashed out the door.

**(TIME SKIP: 30 MINUTES)**

"**WHERE IS HE!?**" Inosana yelled when she reached the cloud watching spot. "Over here!" Naruto said revealing Shikamaru who was hiding behind him. His sister had warned him many times before that Inosana is **SCARIER** than Inoichi alone. "**DON'T KILL ME!**" he begged "I won't. But, why a dog?" Inosana said "It suits her…" Sasuke said. Everyone faced him and raised their eyebrows "I used to like her. I just never had the guts to tell her." He confessed. Inosana and Jana looked at each other and sweat dropped "When did you start liking me?" Sakura asked "A few years after Team 7 was formed." He confessed. Sakura smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Jana looked at Inosana, judging by the expression on her face; Sasuke was in **BIG TROUBLE**… _So the Uchiha __**does **__have a heart… _Jana thought to herself. "**SO YOU JUST LET HER THINK YOU DIDN'T LIKE SOMEONE WHEN YOU DID! YOU SHOULD'VE AT LEAST TOLD HER THAT YOU USED TO LIKE HER AND THAT YOU'RE SORRY BECAUSE SHE DID A LOT TO GAIN YOUR LOVE…**" Inosana yelled with anger in her voice "You're right. I should just apologize…" Sasuke said feeling a bit guilty "Sasuke… I'm sorry for what I said…" Inosana said "I'm the one who almost killed her twice…" Sasuke said "Huh? What do you mean by 'twice'?" Sakura asked "Here's what happened…" Sasuke said

***FLASHBACK* (Sasuke's POV)**

"It was three years ago… Ino, Shikamaru and I were on a mission when we ran into Itachi. I was so furious when I saw him that I tried to kill him but, he did the exact same thing he did last time; he took Ino as captive. I had no choice but to do the same thing I did last time…"

***END OF FLASHBACK*(END OF POV)**

Jana looked at Inosana; by the expression on her face, she felt pain in her heart _Poor Inosana…_ Jana thought to herself. "We're just glad you apologized but, you should apologize to her too." Inosana said as the others nodded in agreement "Okay…" Sasuke said and left "I'll go with you…" Inosana said "Me too!" Sakura said "Sure…" he said and they left.

**(TIME SKIP: 3O MINUTES)**

When they reached there, Inoichi greeted them. He wasn't happy when he saw Sasuke but, Inosana anticipated this "Dad… Don't. He's just gonna apologize to her." Inosana explained "Fine… **INO! GET DOWN HERE!**" Inoichi said "Coming, dad!" Ino said. Judging by the loudness of her voice, she was near her room. When she entered the room, she was stunned to see Sasuke and Sakura. Ino was about to leave, when Sasuke gripped her arm "Ino, wait… I'm sorry… For everything I did to you…" he said "Since when did you care. Do you know how much I sacrificed for you?" Ino said with a pained look in her eyes as she turned to face him "But, Ino… I thought you said you didn't really love him…?" Sakura said "I half-lied. I did like Sasuke. But, after he tried to kill me, I lost my love for him." Ino confessed. "I have to confess too. I used to like you, Ino. I only started to like Sakura after being on Team 7 with her for several years." Sasuke said. Ino got out of his grip and backed up a bit "You mean to say that you liked me before?" she said still processing what the Uchiha boy just said. Sasuke nodded in confirmation. "**THEN, WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL ME? TWICE!**" Ino yelled "You know why…" Sasuke said sternly "Although, if you hadn't done that, I wouldn't be in love with Shikamaru…" Ino said looking towards the ground. Inosana and Sakura giggled "So… You forgive me?" he asked. Ino looked at him and smiled "Yes, I forgive you. Friends?" Ino said "Of course, Ino!" he said and they shook hands but Sasuke pulled her into a hug. Sakura wasn't jealous in any way. Instead, she smiled and hugged Ino. After a few minutes of sharing memories, Sasuke and Sakura left. _I'm glad everything turned out okay…_ Inosana thought to herself as she prepared for bed. All of a sudden, Ino screamed. Inosana dashed to her sister's room and found her reading another love letter. It said:

_If I was you're boyfriend, I'd never let you go. Keep you 'round my arm, girl. You'd never be alone. I can be a gentleman, anything you want._

_Your Secret Admirer_

"What's gift this time?" Inosana asked as she picked up the puppy. Ino chose to name her _Shika_ in favor of Shikamaru. The gift was a violet scarf. "It's beautiful!" Ino beamed "Yeah… Good night, sis…" Inosana said "Night…" Ino said and Inosana left for her room. Today had been a day of forgiveness and tomorrow would be the day of revelations.

***in a sarcastic tone*GREAT… NOW SASUKE IS OOC! THIS IS TERRIBLE. SORRY TO ALL OF MY READERS… **Anyway, this is almost done. 'Till then, guys!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, guys! I know I said something about 'revelations' in this chapter. Honestly, I was supposed to do the confession in this chapter. But, I decided that it could wait. Instead, I chose to have this chapter narrated by Shikamaru. I know I could just let him narrate it but, I want it to be a normal POV. Sorry for the late update. I was too busy with school stuff. Anyway, here's chapter 12. (SHOUTOUT: HI TO MY TEACHER WHO READ MY STORY!)**

**A Troublesome Confession**

**Chapter 12: A Troublesome, Unforeseen Event**

I woke up early this morning; which is weird because I'm not a morning person. **(8SnowCross8: OOC again? You stink at this! InosanaYamanaka13: SHUT UP! At least I update my stories 8SnowCross8: Yeah… In school…! InosanaYamanaka13: Even if we're classmates and friends, it doesn't mean that you can talk about my stories like that. 8SnowCross8: Whatever… Just be glad that I haven't told sir about it. But now, ma'am knows… InosanaYamanaka13: YOU'RE NOT HELPING!) **I couldn't help but think about Ino, the one person who could always brighten my day with a smile. But, I couldn't help but worry… Then, I remembered something, **SOMETHING TERRIBLE!** A memory of yesterday's meeting came back to me in a flash…

***FLASHBACK***

The meeting continued when Inosana came back… "You okay, Inosana?" Tenzu asked. Shikatana once told me that all the guys in the Alliance developed a huge crush on Inosana but, that changed when she and Itachi became a couple. **(8SnowCross8: HEART-BREAKER! INOSANA IS A HEARTLESS FREAK! Inosana: I AM NOT! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT THEY HAD A CRUSH ON ME!) **You bet that I couldn't believe it but, it is possible… I mean, if I was their age, I would have had a crush on her too. But, I love Ino more than anything! Inosana is 5.6 ft. tall, has waist-length blonde hair like her sister, and is one of the most beautiful and successful female ninja in the Konoha, after her sister in my opinion. I got this information from my sister. They're team mates. Together with Chojuro and Azuna-sensei; they formed the second generation of Ino-Shika-Cho. She's Lady Tsunade's first student, the sole founder of the Alliance, the youngest female ninja to reach **ANBU**, and ace all the exams. You'd expect her to be a real snob because of her achievements but, she's alright, for a troublesome woman. So, why don't I just ask her to back off you ask? Because she the only one who knows **EVERTHING **about Ino. That and she scares me. One time, sis came home looking so beaten up that neither I nor my parents could recognize her! She told me that Inosana got mad at her because she said that Itachi won't come back resulting to several injuries to her arms, legs, and neck. Who knew that a woman could be **that** troublesome? Ino isn't as troublesome as her. She's different from other girls in a good way! That's why I love her. Honestly, Inosana is my last hope to get Ino's heart "I'm fine… But, Shikamaru's in trouble…" Inosana said "What is it?" I asked "Dad wants to meet you at Ichiraku Ramen tomorrow… I don't know much but, he said you should be there before 12pm. If I were you, I wouldn't keep him waiting." She said. Inoichi Yamanaka is one of the scariest men in the Konoha. That explains why he has such troublesome daughters… And he wants to talk to me tomorrow…

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"I'm dead… What a drag!" I mumbled as I got out of bed. Lucky for me, it was still 7am. I changed into a green shirt with a collar, pants, and sneakers. Since I'm facing Inoichi, I might as well look my best… I took out a piece of paper and wrote another love letter for Ino. Here's what it said;

_Don't wanna break your heart; wanna give your heart a break. I know you're scared it's wrong; like you might make a mistake. There's just one life to live and there's no tine to wait; to waste. I know you've been hurt before; I can see it in your eyes. You try to smile it away; some things you can't disguise. Don't wanna break your heart; maybe I can ease the pain; the ache. So, let me give your heart a break._

_Your Secret Admirer_

I bought a gold bracelet yesterday to go with the letter. I went out the door and made my way to Chouji's house, making sure that I wouldn't run into Temari. Her brothers told me that she was on a man-hunt for me. Again, troublesome! I don't totally hate her. I just don't love her. **(8SnowCross8: WHY, SHIKAMARU!? WHY!? Shikamaru: Why what? 8SnowCross8: *baby voice* Why you no like Temari? Shikamaru: SHE'S MORE TROUBLESOME THAN INO! 8SnowCross8: SO! SHE'S SMARTER AND MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN INO! YOU TWO LOOK GOOD TOGETHER! Temari: FINALLY! SOMEONE WHO AGREES WITH ME! InosanaYamanaka13: SHUT UP ALREADY! No matter what you guys will say, nothing will change my plans for the ending. 8SnowCross8 and Temari: YOU'LL REGRET THIS! InosanaYamanaka13: Do you want me to announce your first crush? 8SnowCross8: Never mind!) **I'm able to reach his house before Temari could find me. Inosana told me that Temari stayed outside my house for the whole day yesterday. No wonder they forced me to go through the back door of my house that evening. I knocked on the door of his house and was greeted by his brother "Hi, Shikamaru! Chouji's in the kitchen. **CHOUJI!**" Chojuro said "Hey, Shikamaru!" Chouji greeted me when he reached the door with an open bag of chips "Hey, Chouji! Could you do me a favor?" I said revealing the love letter and gift or what we code-named as 'the package'. "Sure!" he said taking 'the package' from my hands "Thanks, Chouji!" I said and left. I checked my watch. It was still 8am. I decided to go to the Konoha Shinobi Alliance hideout. It's an alliance of shinobi in my generation that assists the Konoha Alliance in all it does. That includes what they're doing for me. Even the Konoha Kunoichi Alliance; which is the female version of the Konoha Shinobi Alliance, and the Konoha Leaders Alliance; which is the Konoha Alliance's adult version, is helping me. Ino is part of the Kunoichi too. Our mottos are the same as the Alliance's, to help others and unite our clans in friendship. Although, we also promised that we would **NEVER** hide secrets from each other. A promise we have just broken due to my confession. I'm sure that the Kunoichi feel a bit guilty for keeping secrets from Ino. How much more her sister? Inosana would **NEVER **hide secrets from her sister. Well, at least she did until now… At least Inosana is willing to do so… But, why would she do it? I have no idea. Anyway, when I reached there, Sasuke, Naruto and Neji were discussing something "Hey guys!" I said as I entered the hideout; which is under the Hokage mansion. "Hey Shikamaru!" they greeted me in unison "Shouldn't you be going to Ichiraku by now?" Naruto said "Is ramen all you ever think about?" Neji asked "Nope! Ever since I met Hinata and became Hokage, I've been thinking more about the good of the Konoha than ramen." Naruto said "It is still 9am. At least that's what my watch says…" I said "It's already 11:30am." Sasuke said gesturing to the clock. He wasn't joking "Sorry, guys! I gotta go!" I said and ran outside. I went straight to Ichiraku Ramen, not even caring if I ran into Temari. I reached Ichiraku in time! It was 11:55am and Lord Inoichi was already there. I was about to go in when I saw Temari sitting at a table near to where he was sitting _I'm dead! If I go in, she'll surly see me and drag me to her table. But if I don't Lord Inoichi will think I'm a weakling…_ I thought. It took me about a minute to push myself in and sit in front of Lord Inoichi. Lucky for me, Temari didn't see me when I went in and she's facing my back "Shikamaru! I thought you wouldn't come… I guess I underestimated you." He said with a smile "Thank you, Lord Inoichi. So… Why did you ask me to come here?" I asked nervously "I wanted to know if you **TRULY LOVE **my daughter." He said. I think I know why… Sai keeps saying Ino's hot and that he'd willingly spend the night with her if she just asked… **(8SnowCross8: LEMON! InosanaYamanaka13: IT'S NOT EVEN CLOSE TO A LEMON!) **"I see… Ask me anything you want, Lord Inoichi. I promise to be honest." I reassured "What's so special about Ino that's not in other girls?" he asked "She's kind, smart, sweet… In short, she's different from other girls! She has this smile that's so amazing, and her eyes are so, WOW! And she's everything I wish other girls were." I said and it's the truth! "Even if she would end up looking like a witch?" he asked "Even if she was a Jinjuricki, I would still love her!" I exclaimed. Inoichi just smirked "Lord Inoichi?" I asked hesitantly "Hm? Oh, sorry! It's just that those were the exact words Itachi said to me when I asked him how much he loves Inosana." He said. I think Shikatana told me about it but, that happened several years ago. I'm not close with either of them, another reason why I didn't care. "Really?" I asked "Yes, and I believe you. You showing up is one thing but…" he whispered the rest "… to say it to someone who has a crush on you is something more." That's when I remembered Temari was sitting behind me. I looked at her and she started to smile at me. If Ino was the one smiling, I would've been blushing like crazy. It's obvious I wasn't when Temari tried it _She didn't hear me. That helps…_ I thought sarcastically "Thank you!" I said "Why don't I treat you to lunch?" he suggested "No! Let me." I said "No. I was the one who told you to come." He said. I agreed and we both ordered the same thing; pork and egg ramen. Who knew we liked the same flavor of ramen? He told me Inosana's favorite is the pork ramen and Ino's was the chicken ramen "Treat her to lunch next time. She'll be thrilled to come." He suggested "Why do you want me to be with your daughter?" I asked "Your father and I are friends. The same goes with Shikatana and Inosana. The two of you are close friends. I trust you and…" he noticed that Inosana had entered and didn't continue "And what, Lord Inoichi?" I asked "Never mind. It's not important." He said "Hi dad! Hey, Shikamaru!" Inosana greeted as she approached us. I can't believe that someone like Lord Inoichi is scared of her! Then again, who wouldn't be? Even Itachi's scared of her but, not as scared as the rest of the Konoha. **SHE MORE TROUBLESOME THAN INO! **The entire Alliance girls have the same hair length and height as her but; they're not as troublesome as she. At least she's helping me. But; why is she doing so? "Inosana… I was wondering. Why are you helping me?" I asked "I have my reasons. Besides, I know you love her for who she is on the inside and not on the outside." She said. Was she there while I was talking with Lord Inoichi? I don't think so. Shikatana told me that Inosana has a special ability that tells her whether or not a person has good intentions through the chakra wave a person emits. I guess that's why she's helping me unless there's something else that's making her do so. Something she's not telling me. Then, I remembered the first meeting when Jana was about to reveal something, something about a secret Inosana wasn't telling me. But, what is it? I wanna know. But I'm sure she'll kill me before she'd ever tell me. Then again, she didn't try to beat me up at yesterday's meeting for getting Ino a puppy. I also got a puppy for myself too. It has black fur and a green collar. I named him _Ino_. That's how much I think about Ino. Even my dog's named after her. Anyway, the reason Inosana got mad at me because we're wasting money. You see, we're using the Alliance's funds to pay for the gifts. That's exactly why she got mad at me. Of course, she didn't kill me. If she had, I wouldn't have been able to talk with Lord Inoichi. But; what she didn't know is that it was the puppy of Akumo. Yes, it's true. Venji and Jana's dogs mated and had puppies. I was shocked when I saw that the dogs resembled me and Ino a few days ago when we were still deciding what gift to give Ino yesterday. When we told her, she didn't get mad. In fact, she was smiling "_**Now, that's using your heads**_" she said. Still, it doesn't make sense that she didn't want to kill me yesterday even before I told her. So, what's the **REAL REASON **she's helping me? I wish she'd tell "Listen, I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta go. I've got stuff to do." She said and left. I was surprised to see her in her **ANBU** uniform today then; I remembered that it's her turn to guard the Konoha tonight. There's nothing big going on. It's just that the Alliance is worried that the Konoha might be attacked at night especially the Konoha Achieves where all the forbidden jutus are placed. Sis and Chojuro will be there too. Basically, only the second generation of Ino-Shika-Cho will be on-guard tonight. Dad, Lord Inoichi, and Lord Chouza (aka the first generation of Ino-Shika-Cho) will be on a mission tonight and the moms will be having a get-together too. This means that me, Ino, Chouji are gonna hang-out tonight. The tree of us, the third generation if Ino-Shika-Cho, hanging-out as friends. I hope tonight will go well.

About an hour after my talk with Lord Inoichi, I was taking a stroll around the village when I saw Temari heading in my direction. I decided to walk the other way "**SHIKAMARU!**" she called out in a flirtatious voice. I ignored her and kept on walking. This continued for three minutes until she stood in front of me. I went the other way and she grabbed my arm "Temari, why are you following me?" I asked "Can't a girl check on her boyfriend?" she said "**WE'RE NOT EVEN IN A RELATIONSHIP!**" I yelled "What are you saying? Just admit you like me and we will be." She said flirtatiously. I escaped from her grip and ran in the opposite direction and she followed. She just doesn't know when to give up! After 10 minutes, she caught up with me, went in front of me, and kissed me on the lips. I looked towards the other side of the street. If anyone who was part of **OPERATION: TROUBLESOME CONFESSION**, which is what we named the plan for my confession,saw that, Inosana and Lord Inoichi will surely kill me! When I looked there, I died inside. **INO SAW EVERYTHING!** And she looks like she's about to cry. Now, I'm dead. Ino thinks I like Temari! I've broken her heart even before we became a couple. This is terrible. She saw I was looking at her and headed for the hills. **(8SnowCross8: Exaggerated much? InosanaYamanaka13: It doesn't matter. It will make sense. 8SnowCross8: How? InosanaYamanaka13: You'll see…)** I went after her, knowing through past experiences that she would be heading for the cloud watching spot. **(8SnowCross8: Now I get it… InosanaYamanaka13: Told ya so!) **When I reached there, she was standing there, crying and watching the clouds. She looked like an angel as the light of the afternoon sun shined on her. She looked so beautiful; I couldn't help but love her even more "Ino?" I said slowly walking towards her "**GO AWAY, NARA! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!**" she yelled. I know I've hurt her very badly because she called me by last name. She only calls people by last name when she's been hurt badly "Ino… You don't understand! Temari forced me to kiss her and…" she hugged me and I didn't say another word "**YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO KISS OTHER GIRLS! NOT YET!**" she yelled. I was stunned by her words "And, why not?" I asked "Because… because… **Y-YOU JUST CAN'T ALRIGHT!**" she yelled "Okay… I'm so sorry I hurt you, Ino." I said in soft voice "I forgive you…" she said looking at me. She looked so beautiful in her violet blouse, black mini-skirt, and black boots. To me, she's the most beautiful girl in the Konoha! 

**DONE! That went better than I thought. Expect a different 'revelation' in the next chapter. 'Till then, guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I can't wait for you guys to read this chapter! I'm having goose bumps just thinking about the reviews I'll be getting! I'm running out of ideas though. So, you can suggest anything! Anyway, here's chapter 13. Hope you like it!**

**A Troublesome Confession**

**Chapter 13: Keep Moving Forward**

They remained at the cloud watching spot until dusk to prepare for the things they'd do that night. When Ino reached home, she noticed that her whole family wasn't around except for Shika "Hey, girl!" she said and the puppy barked and wagged its tail. Ino went upstairs to her room with Shika behind her. When she opened the door, Shika ran inside and barked happily. Ino smiled at her dog, closed the door behind her and started to cry. She went to her bed and cried there. She forgave Shikamaru but, she still felt hurt by what she had seen earlier. She played _I Knew You were Trouble _by Taylor Swift; which made her remember something… Something she didn't want anyone to know.

***FLASHBACK***

It was a few weeks after Sasuke had returned to the village. She was in the flower shop when he went there "H-Hi, S-Sasuke…" Ino stammered "Hi!" he said with a smile making Ino blush and her heart beat faster "So… Can I help you with anything?" she asked shyly "Actually… I was wondering if we could hang-out. You know, as friends?" he said "S-Sure…" she said and went with him. After about an hour of walking in the park and talking, they sat down "Ino… I need to tell you something." Sasuke said "Hm?" she asked looking at him "I like you… and, I was thinking, will you go out with me?" he asked. Ino was stunned "Y-YES!" she squealed with happiness "But we can't tell anyone. Okay…?" he said "Sure…" she replied. They dated for 3 months until he tried to kill Ino, again. It was thanks to Shikamaru that she found the will to love again.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"I was so stupid!" she sobbed. Shika nuzzled Ino's cheek and whined. It was her way of saying "_Stop crying, Ino! He likes you not Temari!_" "Maybe you're right, Shika! Maybe I should just forget the past and look forward to a better future! I gotta go get ready!" she declared as she got off her bed, took a bath and changed into a violet tank top with a small white sweat shirt; that stopped above her stomach, over it, black tight jeans and matching boots. She still wore the bracelet she received that morning and a scarf because it was cold. As if on cue, another love letter came. It said:

_Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed. 'Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart I tore it apart. And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence. And no woman in the world deserves this. But here I am asking you for one more chance. Can we fall, one more time? Stop the tape and rewind. And if you walk away I know I'll fade. 'Cause there is nobody else. Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles. When you speak to me I don't resemble, who I was. You've almost had enough. And your actions speak louder than words. And you're about to break from all you've heard. But don't be scared, I ain't going nowhere. I'll be here, by your side. No more fears, no more crying but if you walk away, I know I'll fade. 'Cause there is nobody else. Can we try one more time I'll make it all better? 'Cause it's gotta be you._

_Your Secret Admirer_

"Hm…" Ino said as she read the love letter. **(Inosana and the Alliance members: SHE'S GONNA FIGURE IT OUT! Kunoichi, Shinobi and Leaders: SHIKAMARU! Shikamaru: HEY! I DIDN'T KNOW SHE'D GET SUSPICIOUS!)** "I don't think this is Shikamaru. Sai most probably saw me crying. Then again, there is a chance that he wrote it… But there's a bigger chance Sai wrote this one…" she said **(All characters except Ino, Temari and Sai: That was TOO close!) **"Well. Gotta get going they could be waiting for me." She said as she got the handbag he gave her. But what she didn't know is that there was an Iphone5 inside of it. **(Inosana: SHIKAMARU! Shikamaru: Don't kill me!) **She put in it her make-up kit, cologne and other stuff. She put Shika's leash on and headed out the door.

**InosanaYamanaka13: I think I over-thought his latest gift…**

**8SnowCross8: *sarcasm* No way, Amber! No way…**

**InosanaYamanaka13: Can it you idiot! For the record, you're still not updating your story…**

**8SnowCross8: So what?**

**InosanaYamanaka13: Oh WHATEVER! "Till the next chapter, guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is gonna be another chaotic chapter. This chapter is about the three generations of Ino-Shika-Cho on their night out/on-duty. I'm excited for this one because a surprising twist will happen here. Something you'd never expect to happen. So, here's chapter 14.**

**A Troublesome Confession**

**Chapter 14: Ino-Shika-Cho!**

"This is such a drag!" Shikatana complained as she, Chojuro, and Inosana guarded the Konoha gates that night "It's not **THAT** bad. At least we're doing it together, as a team!" Inosana cheered "She has a point, sweetie. As long as we're together, nothing's a drag." Chojuro said; which made Shikatana blush and Inosana shake her head with a smile. She still remembered the day when he and Shikatana started dating…

***FLASHBACK***

It was a hot summer day. Inosana was already a jounin while her team mates were still genin. She and Itachi were already a couple for the past few months and Jana started dating Venji. Anyway, Inosana was training her team mates for the up-coming Chunin Exams "**THIS IS TOO MUCH, 'SANA! CAN'T WE TAKE A BREAK!?**" Shikatana whined "Fine. Ten minute break." Inosana said "Thanks!" the female Nara said with a smile. Inosana had noticed that Chojuro had been holding back the whole time but ignored the thought of scolding him because it wasn't in her nature to do so. When Shikatana left, she decided to ask him about his attitude "'Juro… What's wrong? You've been holding back; which is weird because you always go all-out during training! So, what's up?" she said "I don't want her to get hurt." He said "You mustn't show mercy to your opponent until he or she is defeated. You don't have to kill anyone just defeat them. That is the way of the Exams." she said sternly "I'm not gonna hold back during the exams!" he exclaimed "Even if Shikatana will be your opponent?" she asked. He was stunned by her words and didn't speak "Y-Y-Yes!" he stammered "Then, let's battle!" she exclaimed and they battled. Inosana won but the battle was shorter than she expected. Normally, the battle would last thirty minutes but this battle took only three minutes "**YOU'RE STILL HOLDING BACK! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?**" Inosana exclaimed "I'm sorry, Inosana-sensei!" he said "**DON'T CALL ME THAT!**" she yelled "Sorry." He said "It's obvious that you like her." She said realizing the reason why he was acting differently around Shikatana "**HOW DID YOU KNOW!?**" he asked in fear "It's so obvious. No one told me. But what do you see in her?" She said "She's everything thing I wanted in a girl! She's smart, caring, sweet, fun-loving, gorgeous… And why are you smirking?" he said noticing the weird look on his team mate's face "Ch-Cho-Chojuro…" a voice stammered. He turned to see Shikatana had returned "Sh-Shika-Shikatana…?" he said "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked "I thought you'd never fall in love with a guy like…" he was cut-off by her lips. Inosana knew that they forgot she was there and smiled at her team mates _"Love is the most amazing feeling in the universe!"_ she recalled Jana saying after she and Venji became a couple. She shook her head at the memory but, deep down, Inosana knew her friend was right.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Inosana, you okay?" Shikatana's voice had snapped Inosana out of her fantasy "Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine!" she answered. They continued to guard the Konoha that night; Shikatana and Chojuro staying close to each other. _Those two are really in love with each other. I just hope the same happens for Shikamaru and Ino. _Inosana thought; smiling to herself. The night was young and there was going to be more excitement. She smirked again and recalled a secret. The untold part of her plan and she sent some people to carry it out.

***FLASHBACK***

Earlier that day, before she went to Ichiraku, Inosana went to Sai's house. When she knocked, Sai greeted her "Why are you here?" he asked. It was the first time the Yamanaka had gone to his house "I wanted to talk to you." She said "About?" he asked "A plan I've been working on. I want you to be Ino's boyfriend." She said **(8SnowCross8: HAVE YOU GONE MAD!? IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! As much as I hate ShikaIno, this isn't right! Inosana: Don't worry. I've got a plan… InosanaYamanka13 & 8SnowCross8: *gulp* Uh-oh!)** "Since when did you want me to be your brother-in-law?" he asked. Inosana had to find a way to get Sai to help without revealing **OPERATION: TROUBLESOME CONFESSION** "Well… I… It's just that… uh… I need you to help me get Shikamaru and Ino to fall in love with each other." She said "Huh? Why?" he said in shock with a faint amount of sorrow in his voice "Well… It's like this…" Inosana started to explain everything about her plan and his role "Will you help?" she said when she had finished her explanation "Sure! Even if I don't end up with her, at least I get something out of it." He said. He had to get Ino alone and rape her. **(8SnowCross8: LEMON! InosanaYamanaka13: DON'T PUSH IT! HE WON'T BE ABLE TO GO ALL THE WAY! 8SnowCross8: YOU'RE GREEN-MINDED! InosanaYamanaka13: YOU'RE WORSE! 8SnowCross8: Then again…) **Inosana hated the thought of this but had to do it to prove to Ino that Shikamaru will defend her from anything.Obviously; Shikamaru would have to save her before it goes out of hand "Thanks, Sai!" Inosana said and left. She looked for Temari and found her near Ichiraku "Temari!" she called out. Temari, who was wearing violet strapless dress, turned to face the older sister of her enemy. You see, Temari knows that Ino likes Shikamaru and vice versa and both of them would always fight over him in private. Why? Because neither one of them wanted him to know "What is it, Inosana?" she asked "I need you to do something for me." The Yamanaka said and explained the plan and the Suna ninja's role. All she needed to do is to make Ino jealous or upset. The main plan was to get Ino to think what Temari said is true and get her alone. Then, Sai will do his part and Shikamaru will come to save her. Making her like him more. There was only one, unforeseen, problem "The problem is my **real **boyfriend, Kiba…" Temari confessed "**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!? SINCE WHEN!?**" Inosana exclaimed in shock "Two weeks ago. He went to Suna just to ask me out. He's so sweet." She said dreamily "So you'll help?" Inosana asked "As long as you don't tell anyone. Especially your sister." She commanded "Promise!" Inosana said and left. She ran straight to Kiba's house "**KIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" she yelled from the doorway of his house "Hey, Inosana! What's up?" Venji greeted his friend with a smile and Akumo and Akamaru barked with joy "**WHERE'S YOUR BROTHER?**" she asked still angered to the bone "What did he do this time?" Venji asked noticing the totally pissed off look only Inosana could do. Kiba is part of the troublesome messengers; a group of shinobi who were chosen to send the love letters of Shikamaru to Ino. Anyway, Inosana started to rant in the kanji her clan used during ancient times. She had learned it when she was little. Her parents didn't let Ino learn it. That way, Inosana would be the only worthy heiress to their clan. As if on cue, Kiba appeared "**TRAITOR! YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH TEMARI!**" she argued. Venji was shocked by this and nearly fainted "Why didn't you tell us?" Inosana asked; her anger cooling down "We promised each other that we wouldn't let other people know." Kiba said. Then, Temari came bursting through the door "Why did you…?" Kiba was interrupted by the Suna ninja's hug "I'm sorry! I had to! It's better that way…" she said looking at him sweetly. Both Alliance members sweat-dropped and jaw-dropped. They couldn't believe it. Kiba and Temari, Inosana face-palmed herself "Kiba… I'm helping you. But you might get mad…" Temari said and explained the hidden parts of Inosana's plan; including her and Sai's roles. Inosana was planning to tell everyone the secret parts of her plan later that day. Now, it would surely spread like a wildfire. At least they knew she didn't want to but had to for the sake of her sister and Shikamaru…

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"You could've told us, 'Sana!" Chojuro said "I already did at this afternoon's meeting. Remember?" Inosana said. There was another meeting but Shikamaru wasn't told. That way the whole thing wouldn't look like his actions were directed "Oh yeah…" he replied. They remained on-guard until late night. Talking and reminiscing about the past. There was a long way to go before they could call it a night.

Meanwhile, Inoichi, Shikaku and Chouza were at a restaurant. They were retelling stories from the past and talking about their clans and jobs. Then, Chouza brought up a topic that both Inoichi and Shikaku wanted to talk about… "I heard from the kids that your kids like each other. Is this true?" he said "I know Shikamaru likes Ino but not the vice versa part." Shikaku confessed "She likes him, Shikaku! Leave it to Inosana to come up with some crazy scheme to get them to become a couple." Inoichi said. Knowing his oldest daughter, Inosana would always make a draft of her plan before putting it into action. He knew that if there would be any problems in the plan, Inosana would always find a way to get the plan on-track again. Her plans have **NEVER **failed! The other two agreed "Now that I think about it, would that unite all three of our clans?" Shikaku asked "Of course! No wonder Inosana is helping. She knew this would happen." Chouza said. Inoichi knew Inosana's true motives. She told him several days ago…

***FLASHBACK***

Inosana made some editing to the plan when her father had arrived "Daddy!" she greeted and hugged her father. Things had changed after their talk after the first meeting of the people helping out. Inoichi is letting Inosana hang out with her friends and letting Ino go with guys. Inoichi is still a bit over-protective but not as much as before "Hello, sweetheart! What are you doing?" he said breaking away "Just making some minor adjustments to the plan." She said "Why are you doing this anyway?" he asked "Because I know Ino is still having a hard time learning to love again. I'm just trying to convince her that she won't get hurt again by letting Shikamaru show her the light." She said "At least I know that Ino will be in good hands when I…" Inosana hugged her father "Don't say that, daddy! I don't wanna lose you or mom yet! So, don't even say it!" she exclaimed. Inoichi smiled at his oldest and most beloved daughter "Okay, sweetie. I won't. Please keep Ino safe. Okay?" he said "Sure dad!" she replied wiping off the tears from her face. He knew that Inosana had a great burden of protecting her clan, sister and a family, if she'll have one. Inoichi hugged her and she wrapped his arms around her. Mrs Yamanaka saw everything. _Inosana is really becoming a responsible woman. She's really growing up faster than I wanted her to. I'll always love her. _She thought to herself. Inosana noticed her mom was there and hugged her "Mom!" she exclaimed. Her mom put her arms around her and Inoichi put his arms around them. They are truly a perfect family with Ino.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Inoichi?" Shikaku said "Huh?" Inoichi said finally snapping out of the fantasy "What do you think Inosana's motives are?" Chouza asked "She wants someone to protect Ino when she's gone." He said with a smile. He knew that Inosana would always put others before herself. A lesson Inoichi had taught her and he is very proud of her for taking that lesson to heart. _She is truly worthy to be the head of our clan._ Inoichi thought as he and his team mates kept talking throughout the night.

While that was happening, Ino had just arrived to Ichiraku after her walk with Shika when she saw the most hurtful sight. Shikamaru and Temari kissing, **AGAIN**. _He was lying to me. How could I have been so stupid? He'd never love a girl like me. Why did I even hope that he would? _Ino thought sadly and ran away. Shikamaru saw her and pushed Temari out of the way "**INO! WAIT!**" he yelled but he was too late. She had already left "I've done it now…" Shikamaru said "I'm sorry, Shikamaru…" Temari said "This is your entire fault!" he exclaimed and was about to hit her when Kiba gripped his hand from behind "Kiba?" he said "Don't hurt my girlfriend!" Kiba said "**GIRLFRIEND!?**" the Nara exclaimed as Temari ran to Kiba's side and kissed him on the cheek. Shikamaru nearly fainted when he saw this "So, all this time, **YOU DIDN'T HAVE A CRUSH ON ME!?**" he exclaimed. He couldn't believe it. The Wild Dog and The Wind Goddess are in a relationship "I did until I fell in love with Kiba." Temari said looking at Kiba sweetly "You better go after her before she gets into trouble." Kiba said "Right! See ya later!" Shikamaru said and left.

**(A/N: Let's check on Ino… You may be wondering why I didn't do this in the 12****th**** chapter. This is because I thought it would be better if it happened at night. That and a narration of this seemed better than a POV.)**

Ino reached the one place she knew Shikamaru would never find her; a lake at the edge of the Konoha. There she cried and cried. She just couldn't believe that Shikamaru lied to her. Just then, Sai came **(8SnowCross8 & PotassiumHerbert: Uh-oh… InosanaYamanaka13: I'm with ya! 8SnowCross8: YOU'RE THE AUTHOR! CHANGE IT! InosanaYamanaka13: Not a chance! This story needs a bit of drama… PotassiumHerbert: WHAT THE HELL!? RedHearts: TOO MUCH DRAMA IS WORSE! CHANGE IT! InosanaYamanaka13:*evil laugh*) **Ino saw him but said nothing. She was too depressed to do so "You okay?" he asked her as he sat next to her "Whaddya think?" she said "What happened?" he asked with concern. Ino started to rant about what had happened and Sai just listened "He's real jerk!" he joked when Ino was done talking "I know. I hate him." She said "You deserve better…" he said leaning closer to her "Sai?" she said "I'll never hurt you…" he said as he kissed her lips. Ino gave in and didn't back away. Sai started to kiss her neck "Sai… Please… stop…" she moaned but he didn't obey. He started to take off her sweatshirt "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…**"Ino yelled. Sai pinned her down so she couldn't move and covered her mouth "You can't escape, Ino." He said and continued to kiss her neck "**INO!**" a voice called out "**SHIKAMARU!**" she squealed "You won't beat me, Nara." Sai said when Shikamaru came into view. The two battled until Shikamaru had finally won "**SHIKAMARU!**" she squealed as she hugged him "Ino! Are you okay?" he asked with great concern "I'm fine. But I thought Temari." She said "I don't. She made me kiss her. Plus, I can't let you go out on your own." He said "Why not?" Ino said looking at him "I can't lose you because… because… because I care about you!" he exclaimed and wrapped his arms around her. Sai was able to sneak off and meet up with Temari "Mission: accomplished! This went better than I thought." Sai said "I know. They deserve each other." Temari said looking at Kiba and they left the scene "Let's go. Chouji could be looking for us." Ino said breaking away and put on her sweatshirt back on. Shikamaru agreed and they went back to Ichiraku. Surprisingly, Chouji wasn't there yet. They waited for 10 minutes until he arrived "Let's eat! I'm starving!" Chouji said and they all went inside "One pork ramen, one egg and pork ramen and one chicken ramen." Shikamaru said to the cashier "Coming right up!" he said and prepared their order "I'll pay for mine and Ino's." Shikamaru said. Ino blushed and Chouji didn't protest "I'll use the restroom first." Chouji said and left them. In truth, he was going to place Shikamaru's love letter near her ramen. **(InosanaYamanaka13: Nice one! Chouji: Thanks!) **When their order was given to them, Ino saw the letter. She got her ramen just as Chouji came back "You took long…" Ino said suspiciously "Sorry. Now, let's eat!" Chouji exclaimed as he got his chopsticks and broke it in two. Ino got the letter assuming it was a coupon. She squealed making her team mates jerk "What's wrong, Ino?" Shikamaru asked with concern "He sent me another one!" she squealed. The love letter said:

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, if only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately, right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe. You don't know you're beautiful, that's what makes you beautiful!__So get out of my head__and fall into my arms instead. I don't, I don't, don't know what it is,__but I need that one thing.__So get out of my mind and come on come into my life__. __I don't know what it is, __b__ut I need that one thing__and you've got that one thing._

_Your Secret Admirer_

"So what?" Shikamaru asked without even caring "OMG! This is his gift!" Ino squealed revealing a beautiful hair clip that looked like an Iris, Ino's favourite flower. The two stared at her with confusion and concern then, at each other "It looks good on you, Ino." Shikamaru complimented making Ino blush and they continued to eat. After a few minutes, they paid for their ramen "I'll pay for mine Shikamaru." Ino said reaching into her bag when she saw the IPhone and squealed "Give me your numbers! He gave me a new phone!" she said revealing the gadget. Chouji socked Shikamaru in the arm causing him to wince in pain "Ow! Hey!" he said "Why did you give her that? Inosana is gonna flip if she figures out about this." Chouji reminded his friends he got some money and paid for his ramen "I'll pay for you, Ino! Consider it my gift to you. Sorry about earlier, again!" he said "I forgive you." She said with a smile and the three of them left.

**InosanaYamanaka13: DONE! What do you guys think?**

**RedHearts: I still say you should change it.**

**8SnowCross8: Kiba, Temari and Sai are OOC!**

**InosanaYamanaka13: I'm still working on it! Anyway, 'till the next one!**


	15. Chapter 15

**InosanaYamanaka13: Time for a new chapter!**

**RedHearts: Please tell us that this isn't gonna be ANOTHER lemon chapter. Is it?**

**InosanaYamanaka13: IT WAS NOT A LEMON! Seriously, there's something wrong with you guys. Anyway; no, it isn't. But I won't spoil about it.**

**8SnowCross8: Figures.**

**PotassiumHerbert: Hold up. The title seems familiar.**

**InosanaYamanaka13: That's because it's from a Disney movie.**

**8SnowCross8, PotassiumHerbert & RedHearts: FROZEN!?**

**InosanaYamanaka13: Nope. It's from **_**Cinderella.**_** Anyway, here's chapter 15.**

**A Troublesome Confession**

**Chapter 15: Still Believe In Love**

After her night-out with her team mates, Ino ran straight home. When she reached there, she noticed the door was opened and the lights were on but she didn't care. She entered and ran straight to her room. What she didn't notice was that her sister had seen her. Ino opened the door of her room; entered, and slammed the door behind her. Inosana knew what it had meant and smiled. _They succeeded! All I need to do now is to do my job as a loving sister. I still hate keeping secrets from her but I'm sure this won't happen twice. _Inosana thought as she walked upstairs to her sister's room. She knew Ino her like the back of her hand. If she cried, Inosana had several ideas why she did so; over a failed mission, death of team mates or friends, over a fight with a friend or over a guy. Majority of the time, her reason was because of a boy she liked. Before Ino could even say it, Inosana already knew what was wrong… usually… **(8SnowCross8: Like when she saw Ino crying in chapter 4! Inosana had no clue about why Ino cried that time. InosanaYamanaka13: Exactly what I meant.) **Anyway, as Inosana reached Ino's bedroom door, she noticed that there was a slight change to it. Before she liked Shikamaru, there was an inscription on her door. It said; '_**Ino Y. Uchiha**_.' now it said, '_**Ino Y. Nara**_.' Inosana just smiled. Knowing Ino, she would always do something that symbolizes her love for someone. One time, on Inosana's birthday, Ino placed another inscription on her door. It said; '_**The little sister of the greatest kunoichi in the Konoha**_.' Inosana smiled. The sign is still on her door; which made the 22 year-old Yamanaka smile. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. Knowing what this meant, Inosana tried to open the door, only to find out it was locked. She did the one thing she never did; with one, **STRONG**, kick, she blasted the door open "Leave me alone!" Ino demanded "Quit being such a drama queen, Ino! What's wrong?" Inosana said walking over to Ino's bed where Ino was crying "I saw Shikamaru kissing Temari. **TWICE!**" Ino exclaimed "**HE WHAAAAAAAAAAA!?**" the older Yamanaka squealed although it was, initially, her idea. Perfect as she was, Inosana couldn't bear to lose her family. Although she can survive on her own, she was more worried about Ino's future than her own. That's the main reason why she was helping Shikamaru in the first place; to ensure Ino's safety and happiness in the future "I can't believe I was so stupid. To think, I thought he loved me! What was I thinking?" Ino sobbed as she wrapped her arms around her older sister. Ino had always praised her sister because she was greatly respected. Wherever her sister went; all the parents would point her out saying how strong she was and many little girls would often ask her how she became so strong. She was always taught by their parents the things that they knew she was capable of. She couldn't help but feel a bit jealous because her sister was so lucky in her love life; unlike her. She wrapped her arms around her baby sister "You are not stupid, Ino. Love, sometimes, makes people feel stupid when the one they love doesn't like them back. Don't cry, sis. Love will always find a way." Inosana said. **(8SnowCross8: I'm sure you can EASILY relate to that. Right, Inosana? InosanaYamanaka13: Dude! PotassiumHerbert: Also a certain boy we know… InosanaYamanaka13 & 8SnowCross8: *laughs* RedHearts: Why are you laughing and who are you talking about? InosanaYamanaka13, PotassiumHerbert & 8SnowCross8: SECRET! RedHearts: Damn you!) **"**YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, SIS! YOU NEVER WILL! YOU LOVE ITACHI AND HE LOVES YOU TOO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO KNOW THAT THE ONE YOU LOVE MAY NOT LOVE YOU BACK!**" Ino yelled breaking away "Ino… I do know how you feel." Inosana said "**NO YOU DON'T! NO ONE DOES!**" Ino protested "I know how you feel, Ino! Seeing the man you love kissing another girl, it hurts! Inosana said in exasperation "Huh?" the 16 year-old Yamanaka said. Inosana wasn't lying. Itachi **did** do this several years ago…

***FLASHBACK***

Inosana was just leaving the Hokage mansion when she saw the most hurtful sight; Itachi was kissing Jana. Inosana couldn't help but feel hurt and depressed. She ran away from the scene to her house and straight to her room and cried her eyes out. Then, Jana called. The Alliance was already formed at this time. They were still 13 "You will not believe what happened to me earlier! Itachi kissed me! I win!" Jana boasted "I'm so happy for you. Listen, I gotta go. Bye!" Inosana said and hung up. That was the worst day of her life.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

She told Ino what had happened and Ino was shocked "Sis… I…" she was at a loss for words. She couldn't believe it. Her sister's heart was broken by Itachi even before they ended up together "So don't give up on love, Ino!" Inosana said. Ino was stunned by her sister's words. Then, she realized why Inosana was so lucky in her love life. She stayed faithful to love; something that she was starting to lose faith in. She just looked at her sister and smiled "No wonder you're so lucky! Do you really still believe in love?" Ino asked "If I didn't, I would've broken up with Itachi." Inosana pointed out. Ino translated this as "_Of course I do!_" Ino always wanted to be like her sister. Whatever her sister believed in, she would believe it too. Ino just didn't understand why she continued to believe then, she was answered even if she didn't ask "I still do because love can never be possible if you don't believe in it." Inosana said "What's the point of believing when it could, possibly, never happen?" Ino exclaimed "Have faith sis! Who know? Maybe he likes you back…" the **ANBU **joked "Then why did he…" Ino was interrupted by Inosana's words "He was probably forced to kiss her." Ino remained silent. That was the exact same reason Shikamaru gave her earlier. It was as if Inosana had heard every word "How sure are you?" Ino asked "Have I ever been wrong about anything?" Inosana reasoned "You got a point there… Wait a sec! He likes me back!?" Ino exclaimed. _Uh oh… He's dead for sure… _Inosana thought "I never said he did." The 22 year-old Yamanaka said "You hiding something from me now, aren't you?" Ino said pointing her index finger towards her sister "Now why would I do that?" Inosana asked "Guess you're right… I mean you'd **never **hide secrets from me! Well; maybe about the Alliance. But you'd never keep secrets from me about other stuff. Am I right?" Ino said. Inosana nodded in agreement. She didn't want Ino to figure it out. It would be Shikamaru's downfall. Just then, the front door opened "Time for bed, sis! Tomorrow's a big day!" Inosana said referring to the confession "Okay!" Ino said and went to bed. 

**InosanaYamanaka13: I'm done!**

**Golden_Voice: FINALLY! THE CONFESSION'S NEXT RIGHT?**

**InosanaYamanaka13: Nope. Something else…**

**8SnowCross8: No spoiling right?**

**InosanaYamanaka13: Hell no! 'Till the next one guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

**InosanaYamanaka13: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**8SnowCross8: When did you last update?**

**InosanaYamanaka13: December 19. Why?**

**RedHearts: You updated this at school? You are so dead!**

**PotassiumHerbert: It doesn't matter, you guys! At least she updates her stories.**

**Golden_Voice: She's got a point!**

**InosanaYamanaka13: That's enough talk girls! Here's chapter 16.**

**A Troublesome Confession**

**Chapter 16: Final Preparations**

Inosana ran outside of Ino's room and bolted downstairs. Sure enough, her parents had arrived "Mom, Dad!" she exclaimed "What is it sweetie?" Mrs Yamanaka asked "Ino's asleep. Moreover; we need to talk about tomorrow." Inosana said "So it's tomorrow? Good!" Inoichi said and the three walked to the living room "So, what do you want us to do?" Mrs Yamanaka asked "Simple. We need to make up an excuse so she won't get suspicious about why we're not here when she wakes up." Inosana announced "**HUH!? WHY!?**" her parents exclaimed "Because I'll need your help in preparing for his confession. There's a lot to be done. But I don't want her to get suspicious." She said "I got an idea! What if we say that you're on a last minute mission request with your father and I'm gonna be on an out-of town business trip?" Mrs Yamanaka said "Great idea!" Inoichi said "Well, now that that's taken care of. We need to discuss what we're gonna do." Inosana said revealing a blue print that she had placed on the table when she got home "Here's what we're gonna do. Mom, I need you to get flowers from the flower shop and help decorate the area where he'll confess. Dad, I want you to give Shikamaru encouragement and support." She explained "Seems fair. What will you do?" her dad asked "Supervise." She announced "We should've known." Her parents said in unison **(InuyashaHoodieLover: I can't believe Inosana would force her parents to do something like that. InosanaYamanaka13: She was the one who planned it in the first place.) **"Anyway, we need to be there before Ino wakes up. Say around 6:30am?" Inosana said standing up "Are you sure about that?" They said in unison "Positive!" she said as she left the room, to her room and got ready for bed. Tomorrow would be the revelation of the feelings of the two for each other. She knew what Shikamaru would say… This will be a Troublesome Confession…

**InosanaYamanaka13: Curse the fact I'm having writer's block!**

**8SnowCross8: Delayed update much?**

**InosanaYamanaka13: Delayed AND rushed! At least it's almost over. Until the next chapter! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Anyway, today's not the day of the confession yet. I hope you'll like this chapter. Please review!**

**A Troublesome Confession**

**Chapter 17: A Secret Meeting**

Inosana woke up early the next day. It was a little too early for her taste though... "**WHY DO I HAVE TO WAKE UP AT 5 IN THE MORNING!?**" Inosana whined. Then, she remembered something she had to do. She got, more like jumped, out of bed and dashed to the shower. After a few minutes, she dried herself and picked out her clothes. She chose a simple violet sundress and black boots. She braided her hair to the side and blasted through her bedroom door. She bolted downstairs and prepared toast for herself. She was about to leave when she saw Ino coming down the steps. _Uh-oh…_ Inosana thought "Sis? Why are you up so early in the morning?" she asked "I have a mission. I won't be back for a while." Inosana answered "I see…Good luck and come back safe!" Ino said hugging her sister "I will. I promise." She said as she hugged Ino back. They broke away and Inosana left. _Too close! Now, I have to get to Alliance HQ._ Inosana thought as she ran all the way to the top of the mountain where the faces of the past Hokages were craved into its side. When she reached there, she kicked the ground hard and a stairway appeared "Yamanaka, Inosana. Flower." She said and she was granted entrance into the cavern "Good morning, everyone." She greeted as she entered "Hello, Inosana." A familiar voice said "Shina?" Inosana said. The said person stepped out of the shadows. Shina Kagurame was the only kunoichi that could use cards to summon weapons of her choosing. She had short black hair and eyes and fair skin. Next to her was her best friend, Yanari. She had violet hair, blue eyes and fair skin. Behind them were Kakami Hatake, Kakashi's older sister, Geana Guy, Guy's older sister, Kumo Yuhi, Kurenai's older brother, Ikuro Umino, Iruka's older brother, Akuno, Anko's older brother. A smile crossed the Yamanaka heiress's face "You're all back!" she exclaimed with glee "Kakashi called us saying he wanted me and Yanari to transform into Deidara and Sasori. He said you had something to do it." Shina said taking her seat and the rest of the Alliance members followed. When they were all seated, Inosana explained what was happening while they were on their mission. You see, they were sent by Tsunade to spy on the Akatuski. After everything was explained and clarified, Inosana began to explain why she had told everyone to go there "I have a plan to convince Ino that Shikamaru loves her and that he'll always protect her." She said "What will you do?" Itachi asked "Simple. Temari will take Ino to the Confession Site. Then, Shina and Yanari will show up and throw Ino off the cliff." Inosana said "Let me guess… You want Shikamaru to catch her and protect her. Then, after the entire ruckus, you want him to do what we've been working on this whole time. Right, Inosana?" Jana said and the Flower nodded. The others sighed and agreed to the plan. They made their way to the Confession Site together.

**A/N: That ends this chapter. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I don't have a lot of time on my hands. Anyway, I decided to end a bit sooner. Here's chapter 18. Please review! I'd appreciate your opinions. Now, that's enough outta me, time for the story.**

**A Troublesome Confession**

**Chapter 18: Bridge of Memories**

As they made their way to the place where Shikamaru would confess to Ino, Inosana felt like she recognized the place. Although she had gone there a few days ago, she felt a different energy from the last time she had passed there. When they reached the bridge that would allow them to cross to the other side, Inosana suddenly stopped "Something wrong, sweetheart?" Itachi asked "I think you still remember what happened here 12 years ago…" Inosana said with a broken sound as she walked to the other side and turned to face them "…You still remember that don't you, Itachi?" she said. Itachi froze upon seeing a 15 year-old version of Inosana in her old Jounin uniform. A memory played at the back of his mind. It was a memory that Inosana could never forget even if she wanted to.

***FLASHBACK***

"Are you sure about this, Itachi?" Inosana asked "I have no choice. If I let them push through with the coup et ta, the Konoha will be lost." The 15 year-old version of Itachi said. The 15 year-old Yamanaka looked at the river below the bridge where they had agreed to meet "But I'll never see you again! What about Sasuke? Who'll take care of him?" she said "He can take care of himself. You'll see me again, somehow." Itachi replied "I won't stand for this! You don't have to do it!" she exclaimed facing him "You'd do the same thing! Wouldn't you?" he said in an exasperated tone "But…" Inosana's words were interrupted by Itachi's lips on hers "I'll be fine. I'll see you soon. Okay?" he said breaking away "Alright… Be careful out there." She said as she wrapped her arms around him and he did the same "Goodbye, Inosana." He said and he left leaving Inosana to cry and her tears fell into the river.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Oh…" Itachi said as he walked over to the Yamanaka "… But that's in the past. It won't happen again, I promise." He continued and pecked Inosana on the forehead "I hate to interrupt but we have to go." Shina said. Inosana and the others nodded and they walked further into the trees. _Even if I could, I'll never forget that day no matter what… But I have to be strong, for Ino's sake._ Inosana thought as they made their way to a cliff where the big event would take place.

**A/N: In case you haven't noticed, I've been writing one-page stories. Sorry! I'm having writers' block. But I've already got an idea for the next chapter. Also, my friends aren't commenting. I decided to change things up a bit! HAPPY NEW YEAR! 'Till the next chapter, you guys!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm so excited about this chapter! Please review, guys! I need inspiration! Here's chapter 19!**

**A Troublesome Confession**

**Chapter 19: The Final Push**

When they reached the Confession spot **(A/N: It's actually just a place with a cliff and the BEST view of the sunset!)**, everyone was there. Even some unexpected guests they didn't expect to see. Standing near the edge of the cliff were Deidara and Sasori. Shina and Yanari ran to them. Shina and Deidara are in a relationship. The same goes for Yanari and Sasori "Deidara! I've missed you!" Shina exclaimed as she was enclosed by his embrace "Sasori, how are you?" Yanari said as she kissed him on the cheek "Okay everyone. Time to get to work!" Inosana said and the others cheered. The girls were helping with the decorations, Shikamaru and the guys were working on the song. It was gonna be a LONG, BUSY, STRESSFUL, and THRILLING day.

Meanwhile, Ino had gone back to sleep after Inosana left and had just gotten up. She noticed that there was a note on her door. It said;

_Ino,  
I'm sorry for the late notice sweetie. Inosana and I will be on a mission and your mom is on a business trip. Please try to understand that this is for the sake of the Konoha and our business. We'll be home in a few days. We love you!_

_~Dad_

"That's just perfect. I'm gonna be alone for who know how…" she stopped talking when she noticed Chouji at her window sill "Chouji?" she said "Gah! Ino… Uh oh… Gotta go!" he said and ran off "Chouji! Wait!" Ino exclaimed from her window as Chouji disappeared. She got the letter and read it. She was overjoyed at what it said. It said;

_I'm only up when you're not down. I'm not gonna fly if you're still on the ground. It's like not matter what I do. But you drive me crazy half the time. The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true. That I'm only me when I'm with you! So now I come to you, with open arms. Nothing to hide, believe what I say__. __So here I am with open arms__. __Hoping you'll see what your love means to me__. 'Cause I need you, and I miss you and now I wonder… If I could fall into the sky, do you think time will pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight._

_Your Secret Admirer_

His gift was a violet baby t-shirt, a black sweater, with matching pants and boots. She realized that he was giving her a new outfit. She grabbed his previous gifts and put them on. She had put the flowers he had given her in a beautiful vase. She had eaten a bit of the chocolates with the girls the day before. She decided to save it for later. She put the teddy bear on her bed. She had been hugging it when she slept since she had received it "Time to wear my new outfit!" she said as she changed from her violet nightgown into the latest gift she had received. Then, she wore the earrings, the bracelet, the scarf and the necklace. She put her hair in a ponytail but leaving the under layer of her hair down. She put on the Iris hairclip to keep the part she had tied in place. Then, she put on the headband. She grabbed the bag and looked at the mirror "Something's missing…" she said and then realized what it was. She went to her dresser and opened a drawer. In it was a set of chokers that she had either bought or received. She got the one that had a flower in the middle. It was a special gift from Inosana. It was the last gift she had given her on the night she left the Konoha. The memory, to Ino, was unforgettable and sad as it replayed in her head.

***FLASHBACK***

Inosana and Jana were being sent by Lady Tsunade to go after Sasuke after two years of his depart from the Konoha. They had to convince Sasuke to return without fighting him. They had agreed. That night, Ino and Sakura went to the gates to bid farewell to their sisters. When they reached there, Inosana and Jana hugged their most beloved sisters and told them that they would return soon. Then, Inosana got something from her pocket. It was a choker. She couldn't believe her eyes. The flower was an Amethyst with golden edges. The choker had a violet lace with golden edges "This is for you, Ino! Promise me to wear this when you find love. Okay?" Inosana said "I promise!" Ino exclaimed and Inosana kissed her sister's forehead "I love you." She said and they left. Ino cried buckets of tears that night.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

At that same moment, Inosana was recalling that too. She touched her choker and smiled. Her dad gave her that choker as a parting gift for her that night.

Back with Ino, she looked at the choker and tears flowed from her eyes as she put it on. _You've done so much for me… I promise to do everything I can to keep my promise. _She thought. That promise was made when she became a Genin. Inosana's 19 year-old and her 13 year-old voices echoed in her thoughts _"Ino, I want you to do everything to be the best kunoichi ever. Promise, Ino?" "Hai! I won't let Sakura get my Sasuke. I promise, Inosana! I'll keep my word!" _Ino smiled at that conversation. _I failed when I said I won't let Sakura win but I won't let Temari or anyone get my Shika!_ She thought. When she was ready, she went outside and gave Shika a walk.

While that was happening, Chouji had just returned to the Confession site "Guys… Ino caught me." He said "**SHE WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?**" Shikamaru exclaimed "Relax, Shikamaru! At least she didn't follow him here." Inosana said putting her right hand on his right shoulder "I suppose you have a point there, future sis-in-law." Shikamaru teased causing Inosana to scowl "Whatever! Let's get back to work!" Inosana said "Hai! They said in unison and went back to work. Just then, Shina and Yanari talked to Temari in private "What is it?" Temari asked "We need your help." Yanari said and Shina explained the plans of the Konoha Alliance Leader "**WHAAAAAAA!? HAS SHE GONE MAD!? I WON'T, I CAN'T DO IT!**" Temari said "You have to." A voice said from behind her "Inosana!? Are you really…" Inosana raised her hand and Temari didn't continue "Yes. It's the best option. We need you Temari." Inosana pleaded "Alright… I'll do it… But we can't let Lord Ino…" just then, Inoichi appeared "D-Dad! W-when did you get here?" she said "Why didn't you tell me!?" he asked "I didn't want it to be stopped!" she reasoned. Inoichi smiled "I won't try to. I'll help in any way I can." He said "Thanks, dad!" Inosana said as she hugged her father. They went back to the Confession Site and got back to work. A few minutes later, Temari left to initiate the plan. The others, except Shikamaru, knew what was gonna happen.

Ino was walking alone on the village streets. It turns out that the others were on missions too. Just then, she bumped into Temari "Why are you still here? I thought you went back to Suna already." Ino said "We're leaving tomorrow. Come with me for a sec, Ino. I gotta show you something." Temari said taking Ino by the hand giving the Yamanaka no choice but to oblige.

**(TIME SKIP: 30 MINUTTES LATER…)**

"Temari, where are you taking me?" the platinum blonde haired girl asked as the ash blonde haired Wind Mistress in front of her pulled her through the snow "You'll see! We're almost there!" she said "**YOU SAID THAT 10 TIMES ALREADY! WHERE ARE WE GOING!?**" Ino exclaimed "We're here!" Temari said.

Meanwhile, Neji had been assigned as look-out and signalled that Ino was coming "**EVERYONE, HIDE!**" the platinum blonde haired 22 year-old commanded and everyone followed. Inosana, Shikamaru, and Jana hid in the same spot as they waited for her to appear. Inosana looked towards the other side of the road where Shina, Yanari, Deidara and Sasori were putting on their Akatsuki cloaks. Shina and Yanari told Sasori and Deidara about Inosana's plan and came to help. That was the last thing Inosana wanted to happen but she recalled that all of them had gone to the side of good after the Akatsuki had been lost. After a while, Ino and Temari finally appeared "Why are we here?" Ino asked as she faced Temari "Because this is the best view of the sunset. There's a meteor shower that'll take place tonight and I wanted to see it with the best view. I invited the girls and I wanted you to see it first. What do you think?" Temari asked "It's perfect! It's such a romantic place!" Ino gawked "I'm sorry, Ino. But this will be the first and the last time you'll see this." Temari said and Ino turned to her with attention "**HUH!? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?**" Ino asked. Just then, the four Akatsuki members walked out of the shadows "What are they doing?" Shikamaru whispered with a hint of worry in his voice "I don't know but I don't like the look of things." The pink haired 22 year-old said "Thank you for helping us, Temari. Now, we can get rid of the sister of the woman who destroyed my village." Shina said. It turns out that Inosana was given a mission that forced her to destroy Shina's village "Temari…?" Ino said "I'm sorry but I can't let you win." Temari said and a big fight occurred until Ino was near the edge of the cliff "I'm sorry, Ino." Temari said as she knocked Ino off the cliff. Shikamaru couldn't take it. He went out of hiding and ran down the side of the cliff. Just when Ino's unconscious body reached his range, he jumped off and caught her landing safely on a near-by tree. He ninja-jumped back to them and landed near his hiding place and fought the Akatsuki. As much as she wanted to, Inosana stayed hidden due to the lie she had told her sister earlier that morning. After a while, they were defeated and they left. Okay, more like ran back to their hiding place with Temari. Shikamaru ran to Ino's side. She hadn't gotten up "Ino! Wake up! Please wake up! **WAKE UP!**" he exclaimed. Ino wasn't waking up! _Please be okay, my beloved Ino!_ He thought.

**A/N: Is Ino alright? Will she wake up and have her happy ending with Shikamaru? Will I spoil about it? Well, no on the last question. But get ready for the MOST EXCITING PART on the next chapter of "A Troublesome Confession." Please review!**


End file.
